


Marco Und Mario

by rick_italy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rick_italy/pseuds/rick_italy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«in una frazione di secondo il mio sogno è svanito!» - Marco Reus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marco Und Mario

**Author's Note:**

> primo giorno di ritiro a San Martino in Passiria, Marco e Mario pronti per la "sfida" ciclistica... ero arrivato a scrivere fino a qui, poi... era quasi terminato il primo tempo, quel tentativo di recuperare il pallone ed io che stavo quasi per dirgli, "Marco, lascia fare, non ne vale la pena... è un'amichevole" ... e poi Marco per terra, ma non pensavo fosse qualcosa di grave, fino a quando non ho visto le immagini dall'altra parte del campo, la caviglia di Marco... e adesso? Com'è possibile continuare a scrivere sapendo che dietro l'angolo non c'è più il Brasile? Una Coppa del Mondo senza Marco non sarà più la stessa. Dove trovare l'entusiasmo, la voglia, le parole... dopo tutti questi mesi di attesa...”

_immagine pubblicata da lukas--31 su tumblr.com _

Mario è visibilmente dispiaciuto, perchè sa che in questo momento Marco avrebbe bisogno di tutto meno che di un “no”, perchè la finale di Coppa di Germania lo ha provato molto, perchè si aspettava di vincere, perchè lo avrebbe pure meritato... quando il biondo gli ha chiesto, gli ha proposto di passare qualche giorno insieme, solo loro due, lontano da tutto e da tutti, quando ha visto nascere quella speranza nel viso di Marco, un sorriso inizialmente solo abbozzato, che stava prendendo sempre più forza... ma i due amici si conoscono benissimo e Marco ha subito capito, Mario non è riuscito a nascondergli il suo stato d'animo, è impossibile che uno riesca ad “ingannare” l'altro, troppo forte il legame che li unisce e così come in campo si ritrovano ad occhi chiusi anche nella vita c'è un qualcosa di speciale che li rende una cosa sola. A Mario gli piange il cuore vedere quella fiammella negli occhi di Marco spengersi improvvisamente, quando il biondo ha capito che la sua proposta era già morta in partenza. Mario ha abbassato lo sguardo, cercando di trattenere qualche lacrima e poi si è buttato su Marco abbracciandolo. Il biondo non ha dovuto pensarci su, con un movimento automatico ha allungato le braccia per stringere il giovane a se, non può avercela con lui... _«è tutto ok Mario»_ massaggiando la schiena del suo amico, _«non sarà la fine del mondo e poi...»_ stringendo ancora più forte... « _tra qualche giorno saremo di nuovo insieme_ » Il rientro a Dortmund avviene nella notte, con un volo speciale, stessa cosa per Mario con destinazione Monaco, questa è stata l'ultima partita della stagione per quanto riguarda i due club ma per i giocatori il tempo delle vacanze è ancora lontano, almeno per molti di loro, perchè a giorni si dovranno ritrovare nel ritiro pre mondiale... Marco recupera il trolley e si dirige verso l'uscita dell'aeroporto, c'è qualche tifoso ad attenderli, non ci sono fischi, solo manifestazioni di affetto, hanno dato tutto, anche se ciò non è stato sufficiente. Avrebbero voluto terminare la stagione in bellezza, così com'era cominciata lo scorso luglio, quando al Signal Iduna Park avevano piegato il Bayern Monaco... Marco non può ignorarli anche se non ha voglia di fermarsi a parlare, firmare autografi, fare foto, ha solo voglia di uscire dall'aeroporto e rinchiudersi in casa, non dormirà questa notte, lo sa, ma non avrebbe dormito comunque, anche se avesse vinto... le porte si aprono automaticamente, una ventata di aria fresca termina la propria corsa sul viso di Marco, che gradisce visibilmente... mentre con lo sguardo scruta nei paraggi alla ricerca di un taxi... ma non fa in tempo ad alzare la mano per attirare l'attenzione, in quanto sente un tocco sulla spalla che lo blocca... «e tu dove vorresti andare?» non c'è bisogno che il biondo si giri per sapere che dietro di lui c'è Kevin... «ho solo voglia di andare a casa Kevin...» ma il suo esuberante amico ha in mente altro, allunga il braccio intorno alla spalle di Marco, facendogli cambiare percorso e Marco vede i taxi allontanarsi... mentre loro si stanno avvicinando al parcheggio, dove un minibus è circondato da altri loro compagni... Pierre, Erik, Henrikh e Jonas. «Dai Marco, non faremo tardi» ma al biondo sembra un discorso assurdo, guarda l'orologio e prova a protestare di nuovo, «Kevin, sono le 3, sarà anche difficile trovare un locale aperto, facciamo un'altra volta, io torno a casa» fa per allontanarsi di nuovo dal minibus trascinandosi dietro il trolley. «Marco! Non ti riconosco più...» commenta Kevin, aggiungendo «sei sempre il primo a volersi divertire, non puoi lasciarci soli solamente perchè abbiamo perso la finale...» quindi si avvicina al biondo, gli poggia le mani sulle spalle e lo guarda fisso negli suoi occhi e non può far finta di nulla... vedendo quanto dolore esprimono, _«nelle prossime ore non farai altro che rivivere la partita, minuto per minuto, ormai dovresti saperlo, ci starai male, penserai a dove hai sbagliato, ma in ogni caso il risultato purtroppo non cambierà più»_ gli dice sottovoce, _«ne vale la pena?»_ un sorriso nel viso di Kevin, cercando di convincere il suo amico che la cosa migliore è pensare ad altro, perchè la sconfitta è stata brutta e difficile da digerire... e quando si accorge che Marco sta cedendo, vedendo i lati della bocca allargarsi leggermente, lo afferra con forza stringendolo tra le sue braccia, Marco ha un leggero sussulto, «vedrai che non te ne pentirai...» e poi tornato al minubus infila il trolley nel bagagliaio aggregandosi agli altri.

Sono le 7 di mattina quando Marco infila la chiave nella toppa, voltandosi dietro verso la strada per salutare Kevin che lo ha accompagnato con la sua macchina... _sono così stanco che dormirei qui sopra lo stoino_ , apre la porta ed entra. Le tapparelle sono abbassate e Marco gradisce molto, immaginando cosa possano provare i vampiri quando attardati fuori non vedono l'ora di rientrare nel loro loculo, prima che la luce del sole li possa letteralmente consumare. Si toglie gli occhiali da sole, li appoggia sopra una mensola, quindi la prima cosa che fa è liberarsi di tutti quegli indumenti ingombranti... ama la libertà di poter andare in giro per casa come vuole, senza doversi preoccupare di non dare scandalo. Rimasto solo con un paio di slip indosso si avvicina al frigorifero in cucina per recuperare una birra... non ha fatto altro che bere questa notte, non si ricorda nulla di quello che è successo, con chi era... _Kevin!!! sì, lui c'era..._ e poi? E' un'operazione troppo faticosa ricordare... si lascia cadere sul divano... ma non fa in tempo ad appoggiare la testa sul cuscino che arriva una chiamata sul suo iPhone... «no... ora no... **#@^% &**» vuole dormire... è l'unica cosa di cui ha bisogno adesso, non vuole fare altro, non vuole parlare... potrebbe essere pure il Presidente degli Stati Uniti Barack Obama... gli direbbe di richiamare più tardi... _ma chi è che rompe a quest'ora???_ afferra l'iPhone, senza guardare il display, preme il tasto per accettare la chiamata... «MARCO!» una voce squillante dall'altra parte... e Marco si pente di tutto quello che ha detto fino a quel momento, dormire potrebbe essere l'unica cosa che vorrebbe fare, ma solo in determinate condizioni... se poi dall'altra parte ci fosse una certa persona, beh allora il dormire potrebbe essere proprio l'ultima cosa da fare, soprattutto se in buona compagnia... non si tratta di Obama, non si tratta di uno qualsiasi, si tratta di LUI e nonostante le ore di sonno mancanti all'appello, nonostante i litri di birra bevuti, nonostante il suo corpo gli stia gridando “HO SONNO!!!”, cerca di raccogliere le forze rimaste e risponde «Sunny, sei veramente tu???» ed il giovane, «e chi dovrebbe essere a quest'ora della mattina che ti butta giù dal letto, chi potrebbe mai essere? Se non chi ti pensa così spesso che a volte chiama la sua ragazza “Marco”» e ride contento... ma poi sentendo uno sbadiglio formato famiglia chiede «scusami Marco, non ti volevo svegliare... è che tra qualche minuto dovrò spengere l'iPhone ed avevo una voglia matta di sentirti» Marco è felice ogni volta che può parlare con Mario, fino ad un anno fa lo faceva spesso, perchè quando i due amici vivevano tutti e due a Dortmund, erano quasi sempre insieme... le cose però sono cambiate, purtroppo... e non sia mai che Marco si lasci scappare l'occasione... il sonno può aspettare... «a dire il vero non mi hai svegliato Mario... sono tornato a casa solo una decina di minuti fa...» «sei appena tornato? E dove sei stato tutta la notte?» Mario leggermente preoccupato, che il suo amico possa essere rimasto da solo tutte quelle ore in giro per la città, bevendo... ma poi quando Marco gli dice che è stato insieme a Kevin ed altri compagni di squadra ha tirato un sospiro di sollievo... _«Marco?»_ sussurra il giovane mentre il biondo continua a sbadigliare... al che Mario sostituisce quello che voleva dire con un «dai Marco, ti lascio dormire, ne hai veramente bisogno...» ma il biondo è così curioso che vuole sapere cosa stava per dirgli... «dai Mario, che volevi dirmi? Lo sai che i segreti non li sopporto...» e Mario sente ridere... « _ti volevo dire che anche se sto lontano da te, anche se ci sono centinaia di chilometri di distanza... qualsiasi cosa tu abbia bisogno, anche il solo scambiarci due parole, sei obbligato a farti sentire, a chiamarmi... il solo pensiero che tu avresti potuto passare la notte, da locale a locale, da solo, bevendo, girando con la macchina... mi avrebbe fatto molto male... ti prego_ » Marco si passa la mano destra tra i capelli... « _lo so Mario, grazie, ma ero con Kevin e..._ » i due amici si bloccano un attimo e poi in coro ridendo «KEVIN!!!» e Mario aggiunge «allora hai proprio corso un grosso rischio...» continuando a ridere... poi cercando di riprendersi, _«sì arrivo...»_ , Marco sente la voce di Mario in lontananza.... non sta parlando con lui... e poi il giovane che aggiunge «devo andare, hanno appena chiamato il nostro volo» con il biondo che sorride amaramente, anche se non vuole farlo notare al suo amico e con voce brillante gli dice «divertitevi a Venezia» Mario è felice ed ancora di più pensando a quando tra pochi giorni potrà riabbracciare il suo amico, «ci vediamo mercoledì Marco... in camera insieme ok?» _ma quanto mi vuole bene_ pensa soddisfatto il biondo, che conferma «certo Mario... ed il primo che arriva blocca il posto per l'altro» «benissimo Marco... un grosso bacio, a presto» Marco si passa la mano tra i capelli e con un filo di voce conclude la telefonata _«ciao Sunny.»_

«Letto dove sei, sto arrivando...» Marco si trascina in camera, sta per chiudere la porta quando l'iPhone comincia a suonare di nuovo... Marco si porta le mani sul viso, è indeciso... vorrebbe lasciarlo al suo destino, _prima o poi si stancheranno..._ la curiosità è forte ma è quasi sicuro al 100% che non si tratti di Mario, l'unica persona per la quale c'è sempre in ogni momento, in ogni situazione... ma mentre sta pensando, è già tornato sui suoi passi, l'iPhone è lì davanti a lui e sul display legge il nome “mamma” … _la mamma è sempre la mamma..._ anche quando si è stanchi morti e non si vorrebbe fare altro che dormire... un sorriso sul suo viso, prende l'iPhone e risponde «Mà, buongiorno...» _lei sarà fresca a riposata..._ «buongiorno Marco, come stai?» la sera prima lei ed il marito avevano pensato di chiamarlo, ma poi preferendo rimandare al giorno successivo, sperando che la sconfitta nella finale potesse fare un pochino meno male. La madre sa che la sua è stata una domanda inutile... e lo sa pure Marco, non può stare bene, ma felice perchè sua madre sta cercando solamente di tirarlo un po' su di morale, preoccupata... come ogni madre farebbe con il proprio figlio «mi passerà Mà, fortuna che tra poco cominciano i mondiali» un'altra coppa in palio, molto più difficile conquistarla rispetto alla finale di Coppa di Germania, anche rispetto la Champions League, in Brasile ci sarà il meglio del meglio, le condizioni climatiche saranno avverse, giocare con quel caldo... farà tantissimo caldo, a Marco piace il caldo, ma quello che troverà nei campi di gioco lo odierà... «quando partirai per il ritiro?» chiede la madre con Marco che risponde «mercoledì mattina ho l'aereo...» «tuo padre ed io avremmo piacere averti a cena martedì sera... una serata in famiglia, sei libero?» Marco torna sempre a casa con piacere, soprattutto se c'è di mezzo pure un pranzo od una cena... sicuro che sua madre farà di tutto perchè diventi indimenticabile... preparandogli tutti i piatti che più gli piacciono... «certo Mà, grazie» non riuscendo a trattenere un grosso sbadiglio, amplificato dal microfono dell'iPhone... «scusa Mà, è che non ho dormito stanotte... a martedì sera, grazie di nuovo» ricevendo in risposta un «riguardati, a martedì.»

Aveva dei dubbi la mattina quando si era alzato, un mazzo di fiori, qualche rosa rossa per sua madre od una bottiglia di vino per suo padre... alla fine aveva deciso per entrambe le cose, ma la cosa più importante era il pallone, quello non poteva di certo dimenticarselo... un pallone nuovo per Nico... era un po' che non lo vedeva e gli mancava... questa era l'occasione giusta, una serata in famiglia, un ambiente caldo, tranquillo, è sempre stato il suo rifugio, anche dopo essersi trasferito. A Dortmund adesso ha il suo nido, ma quella era pur sempre casa sua... la sua cameretta, quella dove era cresciuto e quella da cui si era dovuto staccare troppo presto, quando si accorse che Dortmund non lo voleva, che coloro i quali si erano presi cura di lui fino a quel momento, non credevano più in lui... ed invece lui aveva bisogno di giocare, andarsene da lì fu la cosa più triste e dolorosa da fare, ma sapeva che non c'erano alternative se voleva provare a diventare un calciatore professionista... e lo desiderava come non mai. Mamma, papà... gli stavano accanto il più possibile, lo andavano a trovare spesso, lo seguivano quando potevano durante le trasferte... quel ragazzino esile sembrava dovesse spezzarsi da un momento all'altro, ed invece non solo non si è spezzato, ma si è rinforzato, è tornato a casa dimostrando a chi non aveva creduto in lui che si erano sbagliati di grosso... diventando un giocatore di valore mondiale ma soprattutto un uomo. Scende dalla macchina e chiude la portiera della sua Aston Martin, fa qualche passo, poi si gira e preme il pulsante del telecomando attivando l'antifurto satellitare. E' una bella serata, le giornate si sono allungate decisamente, ormai sono due mesi che è tornata l'ora legale, sono quasi le 20 ma c'è ancora uno spicchio di sole a riscaldare l'aria. Sale quei pochi gradini che lo separano dall'ingresso, infila la chiave ed entra. «È permesso?» si ferma appena entrato aspettando... si immagina che il piccolo Nico appena sentita la voce dello zio si precipiterà tra le sue braccia... ma attende invano, dalla cucina ecco apparire sua madre, «Marco! Vieni...» poi notando le rose che sta tenendo nella mano sinistra «che belle, non dovevi...» quindi si avvicina, Marco si abbassa leggermente baciando sua madre, lasciandole il mazzo di rose, poi cercando di captare anche il più piccolo rumore, segnale della presenza di Nico, un po' deluso chiede... «ma Nico?» sua madre gli appoggia la mano sulla spalla e gli risponde «le tue sorelle non sono potute venire... hanno avuto un contrattempo» e non può non notare la delusione sul viso di suo figlio, Marco è felice di essere lì, di poter passare una serata in famiglia... ma quel piccolo esserino che corre in giro per casa gli manca tanto. «Papà è in cucina?» chiede e sua madre «non solo lui» Marco aggrotta le sopracciglia, scuote leggermente la testa... «Mà?» come a dire non ci sto capendo nulla... cosa sta succedendo, spiegami per favore... la madre prova ad abbozzare un sorriso e poi confessa «è una sorpresa...» gli afferra delicatamente il braccio con la mano sinistra e si fa accompagnare in cucina... Marco forse non è proprio dell'umore giusto per le sorprese ma ormai non può fare nulla... gli balena per un attimo il nome di Mario per la testa, _Mario..._ «Mario?»ma il suo amico si trova in Italia in questo momento e quindi scaccia il suo nome dalla testa e può solo andare avanti, varcare l'ingresso della cucina e sbirciare dentro... «ciao Marco» … il biondo non si aspettava di sicuro quella presenza, rimane con la bocca mezza aperta, lì fermo appena entrato in cucina, in piedi, senza muoversi... e l'unica cosa che riesce a dire è «tu...» «ho incontrato tua madre al supermercato... è passato un po' di tempo dal 5 aprile, l'ultima volta che ci siamo visti... non ti ho più sentito...» con Marco che si passa la mano destra tra i capelli, cercando una giustificazione, anche se non ce ne sarebbe bisogno «è stato un periodo molto pieno...» sta per aggiungere la parola “scusa” ma poi se la tiene per se... «capisco» sente come risposta... «è stato comunque bello averti per il mio compleanno» sorridendo... e Marco annuisce...

  _immagine pubblicata da missydurant su tumblr.com_

un attimo di esitazione, si gira verso sua madre, lei sorride e Marco a quel punto non può che fare altrettanto. «Mi sta aiutando a preparare la cena, è quasi pronta... voi due andate pure di là a parlare, FUORI DI QUA!» intima agli uomini di casa, alzando in modo scherzoso la voce... con Marco che si volta verso suo padre, il quale lascia perdere il giornale appoggiandolo sul tavolo, si alza e si dirige verso il salotto, Marco al suo fianco, «e poi hai ancora dei dubbi su chi comanda in questa casa?» gli chiede con un tono quasi serio, il braccio intorno alle spalle di Marco ed aggiungendo, ma questa volta sottovoce _«pensaci bene prima di sposarti»_ ridendo. La serata fila liscia come l'olio... Marco e Caro sono rimasti amici, in buoni rapporti, anche dopo che la loro storia è finita... Marco non si aspettava quella presenza ma alla fine è stato piacevole avere le sua compagnia. «Vado a preparare i caffè» la madre di Marco dice ad alta voce mentre si alza, rivolgendo più che altro lo sguardo a suo marito, che invece continua a leggere la pagina sportiva del giornale... Caro si offre subito, «vengo a darle una mano» ma invece lei continua a fissare l'altro lato del tavolo... «Thomas? I caffè...» il marito alza gli occhi un attimo, l'espressione come per dire, guarda che hai sbagliato persona... che c'entro io con i caffè? Fa per protestare «Manuela, cosa...» ma la sua protesta viene subito bloccata sul nascere... «dai Thomas, ho bisogno di te... vieni...» facendogli l'occhiolino... a Marco viene da ridere, si è accorto cosa ha in mente sua madre, si volta verso Caro e vede che anche lei sorride... l'unico che ancora non ha capito nulla è proprio Thomas... che alla fine, sbuffando e ciancischiando alcune scuse, si alza e segue la moglie, lasciando i due giovani da soli...

«Da quando hai bisogno di me per preparare i caffè?» Thomas si rivolge a sua moglie, appena entrati in cucina, mentre Manuela ha chiuso la porta dietro di se... «sei un vecchio brontolone» le risponde lei sorridendo... e poi indicando la porta «lasciamoli un poco da soli» quindi si volta verso il mobile dove è riposta la caffettiera. Qualche minuto dopo un piacevole aroma comincia ad invadere tutta la casa... la porta della cucina non potrà di certo impedirne l'uscita... «cos'è tutto questo silenzio?» chiede Manuela a Thomas, che alza le spalle senza dire nulla... «vai a controllare» ma poi aggiungendo «senza farti vedere...» a questo punto Thomas si volta di nuovo verso la moglie e le dice spazientito... «basta con questi giochi Manuela, Marco ha quasi 25 anni, è un uomo... lascialo fare, non dobbiamo intrometterci...» dopo qualche secondo la porta della cucina si apre, Manuela sta portando un vassoio con sopra quattro tazzine di caffè fumanti, Thomas dietro... ed appena uscita, un'occhiata in giro nel salotto esclamando... «e Marco?» Caro è seduta sul divano, lo sguardo rivolto verso la porta a vetri, senza girarsi risponde «è in terrazza... sta parlando con Mario.» ... Manuela è appena riuscita a trascinare Thomas in cucina, lasciando i due ragazzi da soli... Caro esordisce chiedendo scusa per quella intromissione, «scusa Marco, forse la mia presenza stasera non è stata proprio indovinata...» le mani appoggiate sul tavolo, seduta di fronte a Marco... il quale istintivamente allunga la sua mano sinistra toccando delicatamente quelle di Caro... «nessuna scusa, sono stato bene stasera...» sorridendo... rendendosi però conto che quel tocco, anche se innocente, potrebbe essere equivocato e così ritrae la mano portandosela tra i capelli... Caro sorride, Marco pure, anche se un po' nervosamente, per la mente stanno riaffiorando alcuni ricordi di quei 4 anni passati insieme, quasi quasi non rendendosi conto di come sia potuto finire tutto. Ultimamente hanno riallacciato i rapporti, che comunque non si erano mai chiusi definitivamente, anche perchè la decisione di lasciarsi era stata presa di comune accordo, ma questo non vuol dire che i due ragazzi stiano pensando di riprovarci... almeno non troppo seriamente... almeno non da parte di Marco, non ora... in futuro chissà. «Ero a Berlino lo scorso 17 maggio» lei confessa candidamente... Marco sorpreso... «non lo sapevo» «non volevo essere di troppo e poi finita la partita sono andata via, vederti in mezzo al campo, così distrutto... mi ha fatto troppo male...» si porta il dito indice della mano destra a rimuovere una lacrima che si era formata nell'occhio... Marco sta per dire qualcosa ma Caro aggiunge «quando partite per il Brasile?» il biondo si prende qualche istante per rispondere... come se stesse facendo dei calcoli a mente, «la data precisa in questo momento non la conosco... però considerato che l'ultima amichevole sarà contro l'Armenia, venerdi 6 giugno, direi che da quella data in poi qualsiasi momento sarà quello giusto, probabile comunque sabato o domenica» sorridendo tutto soddisfatto. «Potete portare qualcuno con voi?» insiste Caro... Marco sta intuendo dove vuole arrivare la sua amica, e comincia a sentire un gran caldo... «non è ancora sicuro, sembra però che dopo la prima fase a gironi... mogli e ragazze potranno fare una visita breve...» «ah...» Caro delusa commenta e nonostante conosca già la prossima risposta chiede «amiche no? Allora sembra proprio che dovrò trovarmi un fidanzato nella nazionale...» sorridendo e cercando la complicità in Marco, ma il biondo in questo momento si trova in imbarazzo... anche se mai aveva provato una sensazione del genere con Caro... e quando pensi di non avere vie d'uscita, quando speri che possa arrivare un aiuto da qualche parte, anche dal cielo, qualsiasi cosa pur di riuscire ad evitare quel pressing asfissiante, _Mà? Il caffè, presto!!!_ ecco che l'iPhone comincia a suonare... a Marco non sembra vero, cambia espressione, da timorosa e paurosa a felice e poi quando legge il nome sul display, ecco che la felicità diventa euforia, come se in questo momento gli avessero comunicato di aver vinto il Pallone d'Oro... «Mario!» ad alta voce, mostrando soddisfatto il display dell'iPhone a Caro, forse nel timore che lei possa pensare che si tratti solamente di una scusa... di un modo di evitare quel discorso, quella conversazione... sposta la sedia, si alza, poi rivolto verso Caro... «scusami» sorride, si dirige verso la porta finestra e la apre, mentre intanto accetta la chiamata «Mario! Che bello sentirti...» richiudendo la porta dietro di se.

Marco si avvicina al dondolo, afferra un cuscino, si stende e poi si sistema il cuscino sotto la testa... una leggera spinta con la mano destra, facendola strusciare sul pavimento della terrazza e cullato dal dondolo si perde in Mario... «non sai come sono felice di sentirti Sunny» ed il giovane «come sempre, no?» ed il biondo che ride felice, «sì, certo, ma in questo momento ancora di più... se tu sapessi da che situazione problematica mi hai tirato fuori...» nei successivi minuti... 10? No, proprio no... direi piuttosto 30... i due amici si rilassano e si raccontano... Mario la sua esperienza a Venezia, «sai Marco, ci dovresti proprio venire, non è neanche facile descrivere le sensazioni che si provano qua...» ed il biondo che approfitta del momento «ma lo sai Mario, io con te verrei in capo al mondo» e si morde il labbro, forse un po' troppo forte del solito, perchè ha la sensazione di aver fatto uscire qualche goccia di sangue... mentre Mario continua a raccontare... «però se uno non sta troppo attento ti lasciano in mutande» ridendo di gusto ed aggiungendo «certi prezzi...» ma Marco ormai sta pensando ad altro, anche il solo sentire la voce di Mario gli provoca qualche battito di cuore in più... «Mario... mi manchi...» e dimenticandosi del taglio sul labbro, se lo morde di nuovo e questa volta non riesce a trattenere un leggero gemito di dolore... «anche tu mi manchi Marco» è una di quelle situazioni pericolose, in cui è facile perdere il controllo... ma non è quello che vogliono i due ragazzi... ormai è questione di ore e poi la grande avventura comincerà... «ho una foto per te... aspetta che te la invio...» un gasato Mario, sgombrate le ombre della malinconia con un Marco che attende con ansia il momento in cui la potrà vedere...

  _immagine pubblicata da mario-gotze-fanpage su tumblr.com_

«ma dai» esclama Marco, appena apre la foto inviata da Mario... la guarda, se la studia, ogni centimetro, ogni particolare... _«è bellissima Mario...»_ non riuscendo ad aggiungere altro... appoggia il piede destro sul pavimento per bloccare il movimento del dondolo e poi sempre con l'iPhone tra le mani, una spinta per mettersi seduto ed un'altra per alzarsi... lo sguardo rivolto davanti a se, verso il buio, è arrivato ad un punto tale che ogni piccola emozione lo scuote, alcune volte riesce a trattenersi, ma con fatica, in altre non c'è niente da fare... e quando qualche goccia bagna lo schermo del suo iPhone si rende conto che questa volta non c'è riuscito... «Marco, ci sei? Tutto ok?» una voce squillante... Marco vorrebbe rispondere, _sì tutto ok..._ ma in questo momento non riuscirebbe a spiccicare neanche una parola, perchè sta cercando con tutte le sue forze di ricacciare indietro le lacrime... _non ora Marco, non ora... posto sbagliato... momento sbagliato..._ «MARCO???» Mario grida ed il biondo avvicinando il più possibile l'iPhone alla bocca riesce a dire, con un filo di voce « _sono qui_ ». Appena Mario sente la voce del suo amico si tranquillizza un poco... _tranquillo io?_ Il giovane conosce il motivo di quei silenzi, di quelle mezze parole pronunciate a bassa voce... ed in questi momenti vorrebbe essere al fianco del suo amico, perchè un semplice abbraccio sarebbe sufficiente per Marco per liberarsi dall'angoscia... «domani Marco, ormai manca pochissimo... ed io non vedo l'ora...» prova a scuotere l'amico, attende qualche cenno dall'altra parte, non sentendo ancora nulla prosegue _«Marco, ho un regalo per te...»_ , aggiungendo «prova ad indovinare... è facile, guarda la foto» sorridendo... _«Marco, ti voglio bene»_ il biondo recupera il fazzoletto dalla tasca e soffia con forza, mentre intanto non si accorge che alla porta finestra mamma, papà e Caro stanno seguendo la scena, anche se non riescono a sentire quello che i due amici si dicono... «ma sta piangendo?» chiede Manuela a Thomas... Mario non si arrende ed insiste... «allora Marco, non sei curioso di sapere che cosa ti regalo???» e sente dall'altra parte il biondo che si sta schiarendo la voce, _«allora...»_ guardando attentamente la foto... «vediamo un pò», mentre il tono della voce aumenta in sicurezza e mentre Marco sta ancora pensando, a Mario viene naturale aggiungere... «ti dò un suggerimento... non è Ann» ridendo... «non stavo guardando lei» ammette candidamente il biondo, precisando «ed il gondoliere non è proprio il mio tipo» e Mario sente finalmente il suo amico del cuore ridere... Manuela osserva e commenta, «sta ridendo, non ci capisco più nulla.» Marco è completamente preso da Mario e non si cura di altro, non si ricorda neanche che in casa lo stanno aspettando, che forse non è proprio educato stare una mezzora al telefono quando ci sono ospiti... gli piace il gioco che sta facendo con Mario, indovinare il suo regalo... «beh, ma allora, se non sono né Ann né il gondoliere...eh eh eh» ed il giovane sente una risatina ad accompagnare il suo ragionamento... _Marco, non è come pensi eh eh eh,_ ridendo sottovoce a sua volta. «Non so che dire Mario, sicuramente non mi aspettavo un regalo del genere...» e poi con un'esplosione di felicità, «WOW, domani sera quando saremo da soli in camera lo reclamerò» questa volta ridendo tutto soddisfatto... Mario è felice, anche se da lì a qualche minuto dovrà smontare l'entusiasmo dicendogli che il suo regalo è il cappello che sta portando lui nella foto... ricevendo in risposta un «lo immaginavo, stavo scherzando...» aggiungendo tutto soddisfatto «anche perchè tu sei già mio, lo sei sempre stato...»

La mattina presto di mercoledì 21 maggio, Marco è in camera da letto, sta sistemando le ultime cose dentro il trolley, fa mentalmente un piccolo riepilogo, constatando soddisfatto di non essersi dimenticato nulla. Guarda più volte l'orologio al polso sinistro, _dove sarà andato... se non arriva faremo tardi..._ oggi è il grande giorno, comincia ufficialmente l'avventura brasiliana, il mondiale 2014, il primo mondiale per Marco e non solo per lui. _Dov'è l'iPhone?_ Gira per casa alla sua ricerca, lo trova finamente in cucina, lo prende e sta per chiamare quando sente suonare alla porta... _finalmente..._ si avvicina di corsa ed intanto dice ad alta voce «ARRIVO!» Apre ed invita il suo amico ad entrare, «ciao Kevin, vieni che io ho quasi finito di prepararmi...» si dirige verso la camera da letto e suggerisce all'amico, «in cucina c'è qualcosa da mangiare, serviti pure...» «ho già fatto colazione Marco,» risponde Kevin, ma poi aggiunge «però non sia mai che io rifiuti del cibo» ridendo... dopo essere sparito per qualche minuto esce di nuovo di cucina, un bicchiere di succo di frutta in mano ed un fazzolettino di carta con cui si sta pulendo la bocca... «le paste che compri tu sono sempre le migliori», entra in camera e vede Marco seduto sul letto che lo guarda e gli fa cenno di mettersi a sedere vicino a lui. Kevin si avvicina, guarda Marco negli occhi e continua a guardarlo mentre si siede... «che succede Marco, agitato?» chiede l'amico vedendo il biondo non proprio tranquillo... «è il tuo primo mondiale, così come per me e per tanti altri... e ce la metteremo tutta come sempre» «sì, Kevin, lo so...» ma non sono agitato per quello... Kevin appoggia la mano sulla spalla e chiede a Marco, «Mario? Non sei contento di poter passare, se tutto va bene, quasi due mesi insieme a lui?» vedendo gli occhi del biondo praticamente accendersi, un lungo respiro, «ho paura per quello che verrà dopo» confessa Marco e poi continua, argomentando la sua risposta «sarà come lasciarsi una seconda volta e ho il terrore di non farcela.» Kevin nota gli occhi umidi di Marco, gli fa segno di avvicinarsi e lo abbraccia affettuosamente e sottovoce gli dice « _lo so Marco, sarà doloroso, ma non pensarci adesso, pensa invece a tutte le cose che farete insieme, tutto quello che condividerete in questi due mesi_ » e mentre gli parla gli massaggia la schiena con la mano destra... _«coraggio Marco, adesso andiamo che altrimenti rischiamo di perdere l'aereo»_ si stacca dall'amico, tenendo però le mani appoggiate sulle braccia di Marco, il quale fa cenno di sì con il capo, si alza dal letto, recupera il trolley ed insieme a Kevin escono di casa, destinazione aeroporto di Dortmund.

I due potenti motori turboelica Pratt & Whitney Canada, stanno pian piano perdendo potenza, mentre l'ATR 42 è atterrato da qualche minuto sulla pista dell'aeroporto di Bolzano. Fuori li aspetta un pullman che li condurrà a San Martino in Passiria, dove la squadra della nazionale tedesca passerà i prossimi 10 giorni preparandosi in vista dei mondiali del Brasile. Marco, Kevin, dietro di loro Roman e poi Erik e Mats. Il gruppo di Dortmund è al completo, ad eccezione di Sven che purtroppo a causa dell'infortunio che lo ha tenuto fuori dal campo per tanti mesi ha dovuto dare forfait, il ragazzo è dispiaciuto ma è giovane, ci saranno altre occasioni. E pure Marcel, sostituito da Erik, per il quale invece è una bellissima sorpresa, un regalo per la sua ottima stagione. Con il Borussia Dortmund a causa dell'infinita serie di infortuni ha trovato il posto da titolare, Mister Klopp non ha mai avuto dubbi ed è stato ripagato da Erik... e quindi la nazionale, Mister Löw si è sempre dimostrato attento ai giovani ed è fuori di dubbio che chi merita alla fine viene premiato. Fuori dall'aeroporto ecco gli altri nazionali arrivati da altre parti della Germania e di Europa... uno sguardo, cerca... cerca... _Mario non c'è..._ scaccia la malinconia andando incontro ad Andrè ed agli altri...

   _immagine pubblicata da lets-sandra-stuff su tumblr.com_

Golf Hotel Andreus, un albergo 5 stelle, immerso nel verde, circondato da alte montagne innevate, un'oasi di tranquillità, quello che ci vuole per prepararsi al meglio. I ragazzi scendono dal pullman e vengono fatti radunare nell'atrio, delle sedie, dei tavolini, dei divani, un maxi televisore a schermo piatto e molti di loro già pregustano il sabato successivo quando la sera si giocherà la finale di Champions League, il derby di Madrid, tra Real ed Atletico.

  _foto pubblicata su Golfhotel Meran / Südtirol_

 _Mario, dove sei..._ Marco continua a girarsi intorno, nella speranza di vedere quel ciuffo castano, quegli occhi che parlano da soli e quel bellissimo sorriso... _oh Mario..._ e mentre questi pensieri affollano la mente di Marco, Mister Löw ha iniziato a parlare, _le solite cose,_ pensa Marco, non prestando troppa attenzione alle sue parole... forse dovrebbe... perchè ad un certo punto i ragazzi vengono chiamati, uno per uno, non due per due, ma uno per uno... e viene assegnata loro la chiave elettronica della camera... singola... Marco si volta verso Kevin, che si trova accanto a lui e gli chiede «con chi dividerai la camera?» l'espressione euforica del suo viso, perchè non c'è bisogno che lui lo dica, che esprima la sua preferenza, il mondo intero sa che la camera Marco la divide solo con Mario... «Marco, ma non sei stato attento?» riceve in risposta da Kevin... «ci sono solo camere singole...» al biondo crolla all'improvviso il mondo in testa, _ho capito male, sicuramente ho capito male, sicuramente Kevin ha capito male... io e Mario stiamo in camera insieme... da sempre..._ «io come al solito la divido con Mario» Marco precisa al suo amico, «io e lui da soli nella stessa camera...» insiste, forse nella speranza che basti questo perchè il suo desiderio si avveri... si ode chiaramente il nome di “Mario Götze”, Marco esce dal gruppo e si avvicina a Mister Löw, tutto felice, pronto a prendere la chiave della camera di Mario, la loro camera... dato che il giovane non è ancora arrivato, loro dividono sempre la camera, lo sanno tutti... «Marco, ti chiami Götze per caso?» il Mister scuotendo la testa... « _Mister..._ » Marco con un filo di voce, _«io e Mario stiamo in camera insieme»_ «mi dispiace, non questa volta, ci sono solo camere singole disponibili.» Marco si volta verso il gruppo dei compagni di nazionale... lo sguardo sperduto ed il primo ad accorrere è Andrè... «vieni Marco» riportandolo tra gli altri, cercando di consolarlo, in attesa del loro turno.

Come primo giorno del ritiro c'è in programma una “passeggiata” in bicicletta, per l'occasione quindi insieme alla chiave i ragazzi sono stati forniti dell'equipaggiamento giusto. Marco è in camera sua, davanti allo specchio, mentre si sta infilando i pantaloncini attillati da ciclista, imbottiti nei punti giusti, _anche se potevano abbondare con l'imbottitura..._ pensando ai dolori che sicuramente proverà quando scenderà di bicicletta. Sistemati i pantaloncini, evita di allacciare il cordino azzurro, non c'è n'è bisogno. I pantaloncini di color nero, con bande laterali a righe, di color azzurro, si volta verso il letto, sopra ha precedentemente appoggiato la maglietta, marchiata “Mercedes”, sempre azzurra, la prende proprio mentre sente bussare alla porta. Non è dell'umore giusto ma gli viene naturale rispondere a voce alta «È APERTA!» mentre ha la maglietta tra le mani, sta per infilarla, quando sente aprire la porta, si volta e la maglietta cade per terra... «MARIO!» urla Marco e si lancia sull'amico abbracciandolo forte forte, «oh Mario, sei arrivato finalmente...» le mani a toccare l'amico, sul viso, le spalle, come se volesse accertarsi della presenza fisica del giovane, lì con lui. Mario restituisce l'abbraccio e poi sussurra _«quanto ci ho messo per trovare la tua camera, avrei fatto prima avessi avuto il Tom Tom»_ ridendo... guardando negli occhi il biondo che è felicissimo che l'amico sia lì con lui ma che non riesce a nascondere la delusione per le camere singole... _«Mario, sono tutte singole...»_ un filo di voce e poi appoggia di nuovo la testa sul petto di Mario... il giovane accarezza Marco sulla testa e poi gli dice «dai che non è una tragedia... com'è il tuo letto?» cercando di sbirciare dietro Marco... a questo punto il biondo alza di nuovo la testa e voltandosi verso il letto risponde a Mario, «è poco più grande di una piazza» amette delusissimo... e Mario aggiunge «in due non ci si sta, neanche volendo...» cercando di sembrare dispiaciuto, ma non riesce a far sparire completamente un sorriso... e Marco non capisce, guardandolo interdetto... allora Mario, come se poi fosse tutto merito suo, confessa al biondo... «beh Marco, anche la mia è una camera singola, ma da me c'è un bellissimo letto matrimoniale...» ed a questo punto il biondo si scioglie, riesce a scrollarsi di dosso tutta quella delusione che ha provato quando ha saputo che non avrebbe potuto dividere la camera con Mario... torna alla carica e lo abbraccia di nuovo calorosissimamente, facendogli perdere l'equilibrio e ritrovandosi tutti e due distesi sul letto.

  _immagine pubblicata da we-r-al-mad-here su tumblr.com_

 

__

_immagine pubblicata da hey-key su tumblr.com _

 

__

_immagine pubblicata da marco11reus4ever su tumblr.com _

Nel pomeriggio la squadra si ritrova nel campo di allenamento, i primi esercizi, la prima vera sudata, la preparazione sarà dura perchè i giocatori dovranno essere pronti per la grande sfida che li attende. Vincere la coppa del mondo, dopo l'ultimo successo del 1990... sono passati ben 24 anni...

  _immagine pubblicata da hey-key su tumblr.com_

 

__

_foto © Getty Images pubblicata da ivytyh su tumblr.com _

La serata sta per concludersi, i giocatori alla spicciolata raggiungono le loro camere, è stata una giornata lunga ma sono felici, perchè sono lì, ed è il sogno di ogni bambino poter giocare i mondiali, confrontarsi con i migliori giocatori del mondo, se poi questo avverrà nella patria del calcio, il Brasile..., lo sanno che per alcuni di loro il sogno svanirà presto, perchè la lista dovrà essere sfoltita, solamente 23 giocatori partiranno per il Brasile... Marco e Mario non si sono neanche posti il problema, loro sono i più talentuosi del gruppo e sono felici come non mai... poter giocare di nuovo insieme, dopo il trasferimento di Mario al Bayern ma è soprattutto la presenza dell'altro, 24 ore al giorno, che li rende euforici, soprattutto Marco, perchè ha sofferto in maniera incredibile l'allontanamento di Mario e non è riuscito ancora a superare il trauma. A questo punto neanche la notizia che non sono disponibili camere doppie lo ha buttato giù, solo perchè Mario gli ha confidato che nella sua camera singola è presente un letto matrimoniale. Si sono dati appuntamento... _«quando vuoi vieni Marco»_ sottovoce, prima di lasciare il biondo per dirigersi verso la sua camera, e Marco che risponde _«aspettiamo un attimo che tutti se ne vadano a dormire... ci vediamo dopo»_ facendo l'occhiolino al giovane che risponde con un bellissimo sorriso.

Marco sta recuperando alcuni oggetti da portarsi dietro, per prima cosa il beauty con lo spazzolino, il dentifricio..., poi solleva le coperte per prendere il cuscino, _uno in più non fa mai male..._ si è messo in libertà, un paio di calzoncini abbondanti, a vita bassa, una maglietta maniche corte ed un paio di ciabatte ai piedi... l'immancabile cappellino indossato con la visiera dietro che lo accompagna ogni minuto libero della giornata. Guarda l'orologio al polso, è quasi mezzanotte, spenge la luce della camera, apre piano la porta e sbircia a destra e sinistra... _libero!_ Esce e richiude la porta dietro di se, mette la chiave elettronica in tasca e comincia a seguire il percorso che lo dovrà portare alla camera di Mario... ormai non manca molto, felice per il successo della missione, non vede l'ora di potersi accoccolare al fianco del suo giovane amico... «Marco!» una voce dietro di lui... Marco solleva la testa verso il soffitto, chiude gli occhi e si morde il labbro inferiore... _Mister Löw... NO! CHE SFIGA!!!_ Cerca di far sparire la delusione dal suo viso mentre si gira e sorridendo dice «Mister, salve, ancora in giro?» e Mister Löw che si avvicina e risponde «non riuscivo a dormire... così ho deciso di fare qualche passo» il biondo fa sua la “giustificazione” del Mister ed a sua volta ammette «neanche io riuscivo a dormire...» Mister Löw lo fissa, forse aspettandosi che l'espressione seria del suo volto ceda dopo qualche istante... ma Marco resiste, cercando di sembrare il più serio possibile, allora Mister Löw aggiunge «e che ci fai con il cuscino sotto braccio?» Marco abbassa lo sguardo alla sua sinistra per controllare, già sapendo che un oggetto del genere non è possibile nasconderlo... si passa la mano destra tra i capelli... «beh, Mister...» comincia il discorso, si ferma un attimo, sta cercando una giustificazione plausibile per la presenza del cuscino... non trova nulla ed alla fine si arrende, confessando _«sto andando da Mario»_ lo sguardo abbassato ma poi lo alza di nuovo verso Mister Löw aggiungendo _«solo un poco...»_ rendendosi conto di non essere credibile... «e lo spazzolino ce l'hai?» Mister Löw sorride... Marco si morde di nuovo il labbro inferiore, solleva il beauty e lo mostra, continuando a guardare il pavimento... _«spazzolino e dentifricio»_ quindi deluso, abbacchiato, fa dietro front e comincia a camminare nella direzione da dove era venuto, destinazione camera sua... «Marco...» il tono di voce conciliatore... _«sì Mister?»_ la voce non nasconde una profonda delusione «salutami Mario, buonanotte» continuando a sorridere, e proseguendo la passeggiata per i corridoi dell'albergo. Marco ha un attimo di smarrimento, ma è proprio solo un attimo, di nuovo sorridente, felice dentro, il cuore pieno di gioia, percorre quelle poche decine di metri che lo separano da Mario... si ferma davanti alla porta e bussa... un paio di secondi dopo ecco che si apre, Mario lo accoglie con uno dei suoi bellissimi sorrisi, «pensavo non venissi più, mi stavo per addormentare...» spostandosi di lato ed invitandolo ad entrare.

La luce entra prepotentemente nella camera da letto, dove Marco e Mario stanno ancora dormendo, come da tradizione Mario sul lato destro e Marco... pure, abbracciato all'amico, coglie ogni occasione possibile ed immaginabile per stringersi all'amico, sentirlo vicino, vuole accumulare quanto più possibile, nella speranza che nei lunghi periodi in cui non potrà vedere Mario, tutto ciò possa essere sufficiente per non sentire troppo la sua mancanza... ma Marco sa già in partenza che il giovane gli mancherà da morire, un minuto dopo che lo dovrà salutare, destinazione Monaco... si sveglia... guarda l'amico, Mario sta ancora dormendo... si mette a sedere, si gira verso la finestra, la sera prima si sono dimenticati di chiudere le tende, uno spicchio di cielo, alcune nuvole... una bellissima giornata di sole... una pesante giornata di allenamenti, ma per Marco non c'è nulla di pesante, è felice, come potrebbe essere altrimenti, guarda di nuovo alla sua destra... c'è lui e si diverte a fissarlo, come se stesse mettendo a fuoco il viso che ha davanti, cercando di memorizzarlo... non resiste... passa la mano destra tra i capelli di Mario, ma così facendo ecco che il suo amico comincia a muoversi... non era un sonno pesante, hanno dormito abbastanza, anche se si sono divertiti e prima di prendere sonno sono passate un paio d'ore, verso le 2, _se lo sapesse Mister Löw_ pensa sorridendo Marco, _probabilmente si pentirebbe di avermi lasciato via libera_. Intanto Mario apre gli occhi, sopra di lui il viso di Marco, sorridente... _«ben svegliato amico mio»_ gli sussurra... mentre con il dito indice della mano sinistra gli sta toccando il naso prima e poi le palpebre degli occhi e Mario non può che sorridere a sua volta... «Marco?» il biondo «dimmi», mentre il giovane a sua volta si mette a sedere... allungando a sua volta la mano e passarla tra i capelli del biondo _«è stata dura stare lontano da te...»_ e si morde il labbro inferiore per cercare di stoppare le lacrime... _«ehi Mario, non piangere... altrimenti...»_ e non riesce a terminare la frase perchè lui le lacrime non riesce proprio a fermarle, si abbracciano, piangono e sorridono... sono lacrime di felicità.

Mentre stanno facendo colazione insieme agli altri, in un tavolino a cui poi si unisce anche Andrè, sceso qualche minuto dopo, ecco avvicinarsi Karl, il responsabile dei rapporti con la stampa della federazione tedesca... si ferma al loro tavolo ed ottenuta la loro attenzione gli comunica che sabato 24, alle ore 12.30, per Marco e Mario ci sarà la prima conferenza stampa di questa nuova avventura... i due amici si guardano e sorridono felici...

Sabato 24 maggio 2014 lo stanno attendendo con impazienza non solo per la conferenza stampa, orgogliosi di essere i primi ad essere intervistati e perchè la faranno insieme, come tutte le altre cose... ma anche perchè la sera li aspetta un grande spettacolo, la finale di Champions League tra le due squadre spagnole di Madrid, l'Atletico ed il Real... con un piccolo rimpianto perchè le loro rispettive squadre, Borussia Dortmund e Bayern Monaco, sarebbero potute arrivare più lontano, ma soprattutto per fare il tifo per Sami Khedira, il loro compagno di squadra di nazionale, tornato da un lungo infortunio e che aspettano nel ritiro di S.Martino in Passiria nei giorni successivi.

Sono le ore 12.30, il locale adibito agli incontri con la stampa è pronto e gremito di giornalisti già da un'ora... la presenza di Marco e Mario porta sempre con se tanto entusiasmo e nessuno vuole mancare la ghiotta occasione... dopo qualche minuto di attesa eccoli arrivare... prima Mario, che si mette a sedere sulla sedia più lontana dall'uscita, poi Karl, il responsabile dei rapporti con la stampa della federazione tedesca ed infine Marco che si mette a sedere sull'unica sedia rimasta, la più vicina all'uscita... si volta alla sua destra per vedere Mario, in cuor suo avesse potuto scegliere si sarebbe seduto vicino all'amico, ma va bene così. Il brusio va piano piano scemando e la conferenza stampa ha così inizio...

«Benvenuti alla conferenza stampa di oggi ed un caloroso benvenuto ai due inseparabili, Marco Reus e Mario Götze» un leggero sorriso nel volto di Karl e poi continua «non avremmo potuto organizzare questa conferenza stampa con solo uno di loro, perchè sono sempre insieme.» Marco e Mario si voltano a guardare l'amico, nello stesso istante, i loro occhi stanno brillando, non c'è bisogno che dicano nulla, anche perchè troppo distanti per scambiarsi qualche parolina “privata” senza che tutti i giornalisti sentano, ma il sorriso stampato sui loro volti dice tutto, sono felici, FELICI, vorrebbero gridarlo a tutto il mondo, ma tutto il mondo già lo sa, basta guardarli, osservarli, che intesa c'è tra di loro e non c'è nulla di male, anzi... è una bellissima cosa, una bellissima amicizia e come disse Mario una volta, “la vita ci ha fatto diventare amici, il calcio fratelli”.

 

  _immagini pubblicate da biebergoetzeus su tumblr.com_

La prima domanda la rivolge loro Karl.

 **Karl:** «è una specie di debutto per voi, è il vostro primo mondiale. Che impressioni avete avuto in questi primi giorni di ritiro? Come vi siete trovati? Ci sono critiche che volete fare, ne avete l'occasione adesso.»

Marco prende la parola, dopo aver dato un'occhiata a Mario, nell'eventualità che volesse rispondere prima lui...

 **Marco:** «siamo completamente soddisfatti. Ci stiamo divertendo molto, abbiamo ogni tipo di libertà ma naturalmente stiamo anche lavorando molto duramente. Ci sono tante possibilità di relax e distensione dopo le sessioni di allenamento e ne stiamo facendo buon uso ogni giorno.»

 **Karl:** «Mario? Obiezioni? Approvazione?»

 **Mario:** «Approvazione. Le condizioni non potrebbero essere migliori, i campi da calcio e tutto il resto sono l'ideale. Possiamo prepararci bene e sono sicuro che saremo in grado di farlo come squadra ed essere pronti per il torneo.»

Karl poi invita i giornalisti a passarsi i microfoni presenti in sala e formulare le domande per i due ragazzi.

 **Press:** «pensando alla finale di Champions League di questa sera, c'è qualche rammarico?»

 **Marco:** «sì, certamente. Siamo usciti dalla Champions League un turno prima di Mario, ma pensare a questo non cambierà nulla. Invece guardiamo alla sfida di stasera, facendo tifo per Sami Khedira, sperando in una vittoria così che egli possa venire in ritiro pieno di euforia ed entusiasmo.»

 **Mario:** «credo che tutti coloro che giocano la Champions League vogliano arrivare in finale, è un qualcosa di molto speciale. Ovviamente spero che Sami Khedira vinca questa sera, non vedo l'ora. Spero che il Bayern sia in grado di fare bene la prossima Champions ed arrivare in finale per giocarcela. Comunque questi sono discorsi futuri, adesso concentriamoci su cose più importanti... il mondiale.»

 **Press:** «personalmente, che cosa associate alla parola “Brasile”?»

 **Marco:** «chiedendomelo adesso non posso non dire “Coppa del Mondo”, anche se lo sappiamo già da tempo che si sarebbe svolta lì. Uhm, ovviamente il calcio, che è così seguito in quel paese, anche il caldo, che giocherà un ruolo importante quest'estate. Per questo andremo in Brasile un po' prima del necessario, per prepararci bene, stiamo lavorando duramente ogni giorno per migliorare la nostra condizione e forza per raggiungere il 100%»

 **Mario:** «io credo che si associa sempre il Brasile al calcio, è qualcosa di veramente speciale per quel paese, ecco perchè penso che sarà una Coppa del Mondo speciale. Stiamo guardando al torneo, ai gruppi della prima fase, agli avversari, alle condizioni climatiche, all'ambiente, saranno tutte cose nuove anche per noi, per Marco e per me, per esempio. È anche qualcosa di molto speciale perchè è la nostra prima Coppa del Mondo, sì direi che questo supera tutto il resto.»

 **Press:** «anche durante la preparazione c'è competizione per “conquistare” una posizione nell'undici titolare. Che cosa pensate? Quante chance avete? Specialmente a centrocampo dove Mister Löw ha molte opzioni.»

 **Marco:** «uhm, sì. Credo che le possibilità di giocare nella Coppa del Mondo sono alte, parlando di Mario e me, ed è questo quello che ci prefissiamo come obiettivo. Si tratta di un importante torneo, stiamo cercando di presentarci al Mister nel modo migliore, ogni giorno, ma alla fine la decisione è la sua, non la nostra. L'unica cosa che dobbiamo fare è dare il nostro meglio e persino di più ogni giorno, così che non ci possano essere dubbi nelle scelte.»

 **Karl:** «bella risposta, no?» rivolto verso Mario «qualcosa da aggiungere?»

 **Mario:** «sì, quello che ha detto Marco.»

 **Press:** «della vostra amicizia è già stato detto, avete giocato nella stessa squadra, potreste descrivere la situazione durante l'allenamento, cosa fate insieme, com'è il rapporto tra Borussia e Bayern»

 **Mario:** «io credo che il rapporto tra le due squadre non importa veramente, noi siamo stati insieme per un lungo periodo di tempo ed abbiamo la stessa ambizione. Vogliamo fare belle cose in Coppa del Mondo, insieme come una squadra, vogliamo formare una cosa sola e non importa in quale club si sta giocando. Parlando di me e Marco, abbiamo un buon rapporto, ci conosciamo dai tempi di Dortmund, anche se lo scorso anno ci siamo visti poco, ma la nazionale è una grande opportunità per vederci più spesso, avremo tanto tempo da passare insieme in Brasile e penso che abbiamo un ottimo rapporto.»

 **Press:** «Mario, quanto sei contento guardando alla tua stagione al Bayern Monaco? Il ruolo che hai nella squadra di Bavaria è lo stesso della nazionale? A Marco, pensi che sia possibile giocare con il pressing a tutto campo come avviene in Bundesliga?»

 **Mario:** «tutto sommato sono soddisfatto. Se si ignora il fatto che all'inizio della stagione ero infortunato, non potendo giocare per 3/4 mesi, c'è voluto del tempo per rientrare in gioco. Guardando le statistiche con i titoli ed i trofei che abbiamo vinto, ho tutto il diritto di essere soddisfatto. Non ho giocato molto, o almeno non quanto avrei voluto ma è stato il mio primo anno con il Bayern ed è stato sicuramente positivo.»

 **Marco:** «io penso che sia facile giocare nel modo in cui giochiamo in Bundesliga, almeno fino a quando vorrà il Mister. Non è un grosso problema, saremo ottimamente preparati, estremamente motivati, ci conosciamo molto bene, giocando un football di alto livello nella Bundesliga in questa stagione, uhm...»

 **Press:** «Marco, Mario seduto accanto a te ha vinto molti titoli recentemente... quanto ambisci a vincere questa Coppa del Mondo?»

 **Marco:** «è stato difficile dopo la sconfitta di Coppa di Germania, è stata dura accettarla. Personalmente avevo riposto molte speranze su questa partita, e non solo io, tutta la squadra, ma alla fine non è stato sufficiente. Il pensiero ti rimane in testa per un po' ma è necessario concentrarsi sul futuro, non appena possibile, in questo caso la Coppa del Mondo in Brasile. Questo è ciò che ho fatto, e questo è quello che hanno fatto anche gli altri. Non importa quanto questa sconfitta faccia male, perchè la vita va avanti. Sono ancora relativamente giovane, spero di giocare tanti tornei e finali in futuro e prima o poi arriveranno anche le vittorie.»

 **Press:** «andare in bicicletta di solito è un qualcosa che i calciatori non amano fare?»

 **Marco:** «andare in bici? Mmm... mi piace, anche se il sedere mi fa male dopo un po', ma seriamente, ci stiamo concentrando, facciamo tutto quello che ci viene detto di fare.»

Ormai la conferenza stampa si avvia alla conclusione, i due ragazzi felici quando vedono che non ci sono più domande o forse meglio dire che di domande ce ne sarebbero potute essere anche molte altre, ma il tempo a loro disposizione è terminato, adesso il pranzo con gli altri... in attesa della finale di Champions League della sera. Mario scende le scale che lo portano nella hall dell'albergo, maglietta a maniche corte, calzoncini corti e ciabatte... appena esce dalla hall si ritrova nell'atrio, dedicato completamente a loro, il maxi schermo dove stanno già trasmettendo alcune immagini sul cammino delle due squadre spagnole per arrivare alla finale di Lisbona. Fuori si sta bene ma sicuramente appena il sole sparirà dietro le montagne le temperature scenderanno... ed ecco che in un angolo dell'atrio c'è un tavolino con appoggiati sopra un buon numero di plaid. I ragazzi si avvicinano, ne prendono uno e poi si dirigono verso le varie “postazioni”... ci sono poltrone singole, divanetti, sedie... Mario ha adocchiato un divanetto non molto lungo, _per due dovrebbe essere più che sufficiente..._ ma sicuro che Marco ne preferirebbe uno che costringa i due amici a stringersi un po'... e pensando a Marco, il giovane sospira sorridendo... Marco non è con Mario, non ancora, perchè dopo cena è dovuto andare un attimo in camera, alcune telefonate da fare... e Mario ha preferito lasciarlo da solo. Sta scrutando alla ricerca della posizione ideale... ed ecco che vede un divanetto, né troppo lontano, né troppo vicino... si avvicina e si mette a sedere... alla sua destra il posto è rimasto libero, intanto sta arrivando il grosso del gruppo, che dopo la cena era passato in camera per un poco di relax, passano in molti davanti a Mario, lo salutano... ma nessuno prova a mettersi a sedere accanto a lui o chiede se il posto è disponibile... sapendo che quello è il posto di Marco. Non c'è invidia, c'è una vera e propria ammirazione per quei due ragazzi, per questa loro profonda amicizia... intanto ecco Marco che scende le scale di corsa, non troppo in lontananza sente le famose note che identificano inequivocabilmente la Champions League... salta gli ultimi scalini ed intanto dà un'occhiata all'atrio dalle grandi vetrate della hall. Appena esce si ferma un attimo controllando visivamente ogni centimetro quadrato alla ricerca di Mario... sta per perdere le speranze quando vede una mano alzata agitarsi... facendogli segno di raggiungerlo... Marco sorride felice, sta per andare, ma viene “bloccato” da un inserviente che gli lascia tra le mani un plaid... Marco ringrazia con un sorriso e con passo affrettato raggiunge Mario. Un po' di fiatone, il pomeriggio Mister Löw li ha torchiati ben bene... «eccomi» dice al giovane, mentre si mette a sedere al suo fianco... l'aria comincia a diventare un poco frizzantina, si sfila le scarpe, alza i piedi sopra il divano incrociando le gambe e quindi si sistema bene il plaid sopra, lasciando scoperta solo la testa... si volta verso Mario e lo fissa... con il giovane che sentendosi osservato comincia a sorridere... intanto l'arbitro fischia l'inizio delle ostilità... la finale di Lisbona, il Real Madrid ha la grossa occasione di vincere la sua decima Coppa... ma l'Atletico Madrid ha dimostrato, vincendo la Liga, che questa sera se la giocherà fino alla “morte”.

  _immagine pubblicata da 11and10 su tumblr.com_

Si sente solo qualche brusio, l'attenzione è completa, Marco continua a fissare l'amico e con la mano sinistra prende il lembo del suo plaid e lo avvicina piano piano, senza farsi troppo notare... ed appena raggiunto il corpo di Mario lancia il lembo del suo plaid su quello dell'amico... il giovane sorride... continuando però a guardare lo schermo gigante... Marco avendo unito i loro plaid adesso si sente libero di avvicinarsi completamente... si sposta alla sua sinistra, quei pochi centimetri rimasti e quando con il suo corpo tocca quello di Mario volge lo sguardo verso di lui cercando di captare la reazione... e Mario continua a sorridere... i due ragazzi rimangono in silenzio in quella posizione, anche se ogni tanto Marco alla cieca va alla ricerca della mano di Mario, ma ogni volta che la raggiunge, Mario la sposta... un primo tentativo va a vuoto, il secondo pure, mentre un terzo va decisamente fuori strada, ha trovato tutto meno che la mano del giovane... _«ops... scusami»_ sottovoce il biondo trattenendo una risata, con Mario che alla fine allunga la sua trovando finalmente quella di Marco stringendola... finisce il primo tempo, l'Atletico Madrid sorprendentemente in vantaggio per uno a zero... le finali sono sempre difficili da giocare e non conta nulla che il Real Madrid sia pieno di campioni da valutazioni astronomiche e pagati profumatamente... l'Atletico Madrid pressa a tutto campo, su tutti i palloni... e gioca, gioca bene... sarà difficile per il Real ribaltare la situazione... Il secondo tempo vede progressivamente l'Atletico Madrid ridurre il suo raggio d'azione, cercando di arginare le offensive del Real che diventano sempre più pericolose... Mario sente la testa di Marco appoggiarsi sulla sua spalla... lo lascia fare, anche se qualche minuto dopo si accorge che il biondo ha gli occhi chiusi e sta dormendo... _decisamente stanco..._ pensa sorridendo Mario. Ormai manca pochissimo alla fine della partita, quello che non ti aspetti, la favorita Real Madrid sta per lasciare la Coppa nelle mani dei cugini dell'Atletico, gli sguardi sgomenti dei tifosi ed anche tra i compagni di nazionale c'è qualche mugugno, speravano in una vittoria di Sami Khedira... stanno facendo tutti il tifo per lui, a dire il vero tutti meno uno... ma non perchè abbia cambiato idea, solamente perchè in questo minuto sta accoccolato su Mario, dormendo serenamente... pochi secondi al fischio finale dell'arbitro, un calcio d'angolo battuto ed un colpo di testa di Sergio Ramos... la palla nell'angolo, imprendibile per il portiere dell'Atletico Madrid. Un boato nello stadio di Lisbona, un boato nell'atrio dell'hotel... con Marco che svegliatosi all'improvviso, spaventato a morte, non riuscendo subito a capire il perchè si aggrappa con forza al corpo di Mario... il Real Madrid pareggia una partita che ormai tutti davano per persa ed adesso via con i supplementari... il Real vince la decima coppa, battendo l'Atletico Madrid per 4 a 1... Mario e Marco dopo aver seguito la premiazione, con un po' di rammarico perchè entrambi speravano di poter giocare di nuovo una finale, dopo quella sfortunata dell'anno scorso, si avviano verso la hall, lasciando il plaid sopra il tavolino per poi prendere l'ascensore ed arrivare in camera... ormai è notizia di dominio pubblico che Marco si è trasferito da Mario ed anzi, è diventata una non notizia... quindi Marco non ha più bisogno di avvicinarsi alla camera del giovane cercando di non farsi scoprire... i due ragazzi procedono stancamente... la fatica della giornata di allenamenti comincia a farsi sentire... entrati in camera, Marco si butta direttamente sopra il letto, mentre Mario entra in bagno... al suo ritorno trova il biondo ancora nella posizione in cui l'aveva lasciato... _probabilmente si è addormentato..._ sorride, si avvicina e si mette a sedere sul letto proprio accanto a Marco, _come dorme beato, sereno..._ Mario è felice, perchè il biondo gli è mancato da morire nell'anno passato, ed averlo lì con lui è quasi un sogno. _Se fossi rimasto a Dortmund?_ A volte gli passano per la testa questi pensieri e proprio adesso avendo Marco lì accanto non riesce proprio a capacitarsi come abbia potuto prendere una decisione del genere... _la carriera è più importante di Marco?_ Non ha bisogno di rispondersi perchè la risposta la conosce già.

La sera prima della partenza... il 31 maggio 2014 la squadra lascerà il ritiro italiano di San Martino in Passiria, zona Bolzano, per tornare in Germania. La nazionale tedesca dovrà affrontare due amichevoli prima della partenza per il Brasile. Il primo giugno a Mönchengladbach contro il Camerun ed il 6 a Mainz contro l'Armenia. Un po' dispiace ai due amici lasciare quell'incantevole posto, hanno faticato ed anche tanto, un lavoro che darà i frutti al momento opportuno e cioè quando le partite conteranno davvero, però sono stati bene, quasi sempre insieme ed era tanto che ciò non accadeva, almeno non per un periodo di tempo così lungo, non da quando le strade professionali di Marco e Mario si sono divise... Marco è tranquillo, perchè tra qualche giorno si trasferiranno in Brasile e lì lui e Mario avranno comunque modo di continuare la loro avventura insieme... il tempo è passato veloce, ma tutta la vita passa veloce... pensando al compleanno di domani... _25 anni... mi sembrava l'altro ieri quando ero appena arrivato a 20..._ pensa Marco, mentre in camera sua sta raccogliendo tutte le sue cose, preparando il trolley... la camera lui la lascerà tra qualche minuto, così come l'ha trovata, dato che in questi 10 giorni non ci ha mai dormito, neanche una volta... e sorride ripensando alla scena con Mister Löw... _grazie Mister..._ il Mister ha la faccia quasi da duro, ma in fondo in fondo ha un cuore pure lui... e Marco sorride di nuovo. Apre la porta della camera, esce, lascia un attimo la presa dal trolley e prima di richiuderla un'ultima occhiata dentro... non riceve alcun input, proprio perchè alla fine questa non è stata la sua camera, nessun ricordo, bello o brutto che sia, nessun rimpianto... riprende in mano il trolley e si incammina, chiudendo la porta dietro di se. Il silenzio del corridoio è rotto dal cigolio delle ruotine del trolley _quando torno a casa ne compro uno nuovo,_ infastidito da quel rumore insistente... dopo qualche minuto Marco si ferma davanti alla porta della camera di Mario... infila la mano in tasca ed estrae la chiave elettronica... prima di tornare a recuperare le sue cose aveva lasciato Mario mentre stava facendo la doccia ed è stato proprio il giovane a ricordare a Marco di portarsi dietro la chiave... allunga la mano sinistra, infilando la card dentro il lettore della porta, la luce da rossa cambia in verde e sente uno scatto, la porta si è sbloccata... Marco infila di nuovo la chiave in tasca, abbassa la maniglia ed entra, trascinandosi dietro il trolley. Mario è lì seduto sul letto matrimoniale, un cuscino piegato in due tra la sua schiena e la spalliera del letto, le gambe incrociate alla Toro Seduto, appena uscito dalla doccia, a torso nudo, i capelli ancora bagnati, coperto solamente da un asciugamano intorno alla vita, il portatile davanti a se, mentre sta digitando velocemente sulla tastiera... è preso da quello che sta facendo, ha sentito la porta aprirsi, ha dato uno sguardo veloce in quella direzione, aspettandosi di vedere lui, Marco... riportando immediatamente l'attenzione sullo schermo. Marco “parcheggia” il trolley nell'ingresso, il più possibile vicino alla parete, per evitare che possa intralciare il cammino, appoggia le chiavi elettroniche sulla scrivania, la sua e quella di Mario, quindi sfila i piedi dalle ciabatte e sale delicatamente sul letto, per evitare mosse brusche che possano disturbare il giovane amico. Quindi si avvicina a gattoni, Mario non sta vedendo lo sguardo del biondo, sta architettando qualcosa... un attimo e poi agisce. Prende il cuscino piegato in due dietro la schiena di Mario e lo sposta alla sua destra, Mario non fa in tempo a protestare, perchè Marco si infila dietro l'amico al posto del cuscino, i corpi a contatto, allungando le gambe aperte a compasso, le braccia intorno al torace di Mario, con il mento appoggiato sulla sua spalla sinistra, sussurrandogli all'orecchio « _mmm... sai di buono..._ » annusando la pelle di Mario, ancora leggermente umida per la doccia appena fatta. Il giovane sorride dicendo «mi fai il solletico...», mentre il biondo allungando lo sguardo, cerca di sbirciare... incuriosito... _«che stai facendo?»_ «Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, il sito... sto aggiornando un po' di cose» spiega il giovane mentre continua nel suo “lavoro”... Marco invece osserva in silenzio, gli piace quella posizione, gli piace tenere la sua testa vicinissima a quella di Mario, sentendo il respiro regolare dell'amico... il quale gradisce perchè non protesta, nonostante abbia qualche evidente problema di mobilità con il biondo su di lui. Un bip avverte l'arrivo di un'e-mail, Mario termina di scrivere un commento e poi si sposta su Mozilla Thunderbird. «Ann!» commenta Mario sorridendo felice, mentre clicca sull'e-mail per leggerla... con Marco che subito chiede «ti devo lasciare solo?» Mario gira leggermente la testa a sinistra, cercando di incontrare lo sguardo del biondo, gli appoggia la mano sulla coscia sinistra e lo rassicura «no, rimani pure... non abbiamo segreti noi due» ridendo... con Marco che dalla felicità, chiude gli occhi stringendo ancora più forte le braccia intorno al torace di Mario. Fosse per lui non si staccherebbe più. _Mario..._ il giovane legge ad alta voce il contenuto dell'e-mail, una semplice riga... «per quando ti dovessi sentire solo», la parola **SOLO** , scritta in maiuscolo e grassetto. «C'è un video in allegato Mario, dai apri... dai... vediamo... apri» Marco ripete in continuazione... immaginando il contenuto di questo file... Mario è leggermente titubante... _«forse lo aprirò dopo»_ commenta il giovane... ma il biondo ormai lo pressa... «e dai Mario, lo hai detto tu che non ci sono segreti tra noi» e dicendo questo è come se lo avesse messo al muro impossibilitato a muoversi... e Marco sorride... sempre avvinghiato all'amico, lo sguardo fisso sul video del portatile... Mario sospira e poi clicca sul file, chiudendo gli occhi... non avendo quasi il coraggio di guardare e sperando che non sia nulla di compromettente...

Nei successivi 30 secondi i due amici sono concentrati sulle immagini del video... Ann mentre sfila per la camera da letto indossando solamente un completino di pizzo... niente di compromettente come temeva Mario e forse meno audace di come sperava il biondo... al che al termine del video Marco lascia momentaneamente la presa su Mario, facendo scivolare le mani, sul corpo di Mario, verso il basso, sfiorando delicatamente la pelle dell'amico, che comincia a deglutire nervosamente e quando le mani arrivano all'asciugamano, la destra lo solleva leggermente per lasciare passare la sinistra... _«Marco...»_ riesce a dire Mario, mentre il biondo gli sussurra all'orecchio _«se ti senti solo ci sono io Mario...»_... un paio di centimetri dentro e poi Marco si ferma ritraendo la mano e tornando alla posizione originale... ridendo di gusto e lasciando un bacio sul collo del giovane amico, che rilassatosi a sua volta si gira di scatto cercando di “liberarsi” dall'abbraccio del biondo, spingendolo con la schiena sul letto e letteralmente montandogli sopra per bloccargli le braccia... «e adesso che fai?» Mario soddisfatto ma Marco non protesta, non tenta di liberarsi, anzi sembra proprio compiaciuto, come se avesse voluto che finisse in quel modo, anzi... non fa nulla per nasconderlo ed ammette «fai di me quello che vuoi», rilassando i muscoli... quindi chiude gli occhi, stringe le labbra, muovendole... a richiedere un bacio, anche se fa fatica a trattenere una risata... Mario allora recupera il cuscino e lo piazza proprio sopra il viso di Marco... ma solo un paio di secondi... quindi lancia via il cuscino e si stende supino accanto al biondo... «Marco?» «dimmi» riceve in risposta... «il nostro primo mondiale,» gonfiando il petto orgoglioso... «non vedo l'ora» continua il giovane e Marco «anche io... anche io...»

Mancano una trentina di minuti a mezzanotte, stesi sul letto matrimoniale, Marco con la schiena appoggiata alla spalliera, resa meno dura dal cuscino, mentre Mario a pancia in giù, le mani incrociate sotto il mento... i due amici stanno guardando la televisione, sono riusciti a “corrompere” uno degli inservienti dell'hotel, il quale ha procurato loro un lettore blu-ray e qualche film... nella speranza di trovarne almeno uno con i sottotitoli in tedesco... sono concentratissimi, seguendo le gesta di Bilbo e gli altri nani... in Lo Hobbit – La desolazione di Smaug... Marco però ad un certo punto si distrae... c'è qualcosa che lo turba... « _Mario?_ » sottovoce cercando di attirare l'attenzione, mentre il giovane continua a seguire le immagini del televisore, però sentendosi chiamare, anche senza girarsi risponde «dimmi Marco» il biondo quindi si alza e si mette a pancia in giù accanto a Mario, stessa posizione delle mani, ma lo sguardo fisso sull'amico... _«Mario... ho una fame... hai qualcosa da mangiare???_ » Mario ha un sussulto, il film è verso la fine, Bilbo alla ricerca di un tesoro particolare, l'Arkengemma... cerca di fare piano ma il drago si sveglia... «wow» commenta Mario, vedendo il drago Smaug in tutta la sua bellezza... «incredibile, sembra proprio vero» ma poi gli sovviene la richiesta di Marco, preme il pulsante “pause” del telecomando e si gira verso l'amico... che subito si scusa, «non volevo interromperti Mario...» mentre il giovane guarda l'orologio... e Marco nota una cosa, in quegli ultimi minuti in effetti Mario ha controllato l'orologio abbastanza spesso, troppo spesso perchè si tratti di una casualità... «nel frigobar non è rimasto nulla?» e Marco scuote la testa... «abbiamo finito tutto un'ora fa... l'ho ricontrollato un paio di volte ma nulla di nulla...» poi prende una decisione, «io faccio un salto giù di sotto, forse riesco a convincere qualcuno a riaprire le cucine...» ma Mario sembra essere distratto da altro... continua a guardare l'orologio... «Mario, ma mi ascolti? Perchè sei così interessato all'ora? Ho fame!!!» il giovane sta cercando una risposta, traccheggia... ma poi ecco che sente bussare alla porta... quindi Mario si alza di scatto, ricontrolla l'orologio, vedendo soddisfatto che sono passati pochi minuti dopo mezzanotte, Marco già in piedi viene preso per un braccio dall'amico che lo spinge dentro il bagno... «Mario che fai?» protesta il biondo... «Marco, per favore, un minuto... aspetta qua dentro un minuto, ti chiamo io, ok? Per favore...» mentre bussano di nuovo alla porta... Marco non capisce ma vuole fare contento Mario e quindi sconsolato si mette a sedere sopra il w.c., mentre Mario torna di là, chiudendo la porta. Una banconota di 50 euro nelle mani del ragazzo che ringrazia ripetendo una di quelle poche parole di tedesco che ha imparato in questi dieci giorni, da quando la Germania si è trasferita qui..., la infila in tasca, saluta di nuovo ed esce... Mario spinge il carrellino di qualche metro, in modo che chi esca dal bagno se lo trovi proprio davanti a se, soddisfatto del risultato... spenge la luce e chiama «Marco! Vieni, puoi uscire, ma prima di farlo spengi la luce del bagno» Marco comincia a sospettare qualcosa, in fin dei conti lo sa che mezzanotte è scattata da qualche minuto ed è cominciato l'ultimo giorno del mese di maggio di questo 2014. Spenge la luce premendo l'interruttore, apre la porta, il buio... ma nella completa oscurità alcune lucine a rischiarare la stanza... Mario in piedi sorridente, due calici pieni di moscato nelle mani, davanti a se una torta, decorata con una foto di Marco, esultante dopo un gol, circondata da un po' di candeline. Marco si avvicina, non sa che dire, Mario si sposta avvicinandosi a sua volta al biondo, cantandogli «Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday Dear Marco, Happy Birthday to You»... lascia un calice nella mano di Marco, un cin cin bevendo tutto il contenuto tutto d'un fiato, poi appoggia il calice, imitato da Marco ed i due amici si abbracciano calorosamente... Mario lo bacia e gli sussurra all'orecchio « _senza di te la mia vita sarebbe vuota..._ »

Il giorno dopo la squadra lascia il ritiro... in aereo, direzione Germania, Mario ha un'idea... vuole condividere questo momento di gioia con tutti i loro fan... si volta alla sua destra, «qualcosa per i nostri tifosi», l'iPhone sulla mano sinistra, lo allontana un po' cercando di ottenere una buona inquadratura...

   _immagine pubblicata da jamshee su tumblr.com_

Mario controlla la foto sullo schermo dell'iPhone e non riesce a trattenere una risata... «ma siamo due calciatori o due comici? Guarda che facce... la cancelliamo e ne scattiamo una nuova?» condividendo lo schermo con Marco... che a sua volta si mette a ridere... e risponde «no, no, è bella così», mentre Mario commenta, «tu sembri Popeye, ti manca solo la pipa...» e Marco replica «Popai chi???» con il giovane amico rimasto sorpreso... «ma da piccolo non ha mai visto i suoi cartoni animati??? Il marinaio, gli spinaci, Bruto, Olivia, Pisellino!!!» Marco sorride... facendo cenno di sì con il capo ed aggiungendo «scherzavo» e poi «adoro la tua espressione, così dolce, innocente...» mentre Mario sta per pubblicare la foto su Instagram, scrivendo il seguente commento “Buon compleanno amico mio, stai in salute, è tutto quello che conta!”

La mattina del primo giugno Marco si sveglia e vede Mario indaffarato davanti allo schermo del suo portatile... si avvicina, sbadigliando e chiede «ancora video di Ann?» ridendo... ma il giovane scuote la testa... «no, niente video... vieni a vedere...» lasciando un po' di spazio al biondo... «cos'è?» chiede Marco... e Mario che spiega «ho trovato questa immagine su tumblr.com, una nostra foto... modificata... la sto postando su Facebook... leggi...» e Marco, «Götzeus?» non c'è bisogno che qualcuno gli spieghi il significato e gli basta guardare l'amico in viso, gli occhi lucidi, per capire quanto quell'immagine lo abbia reso orgoglioso... e quanto renda orgoglioso anche lui... sopra l'immagine ecco cosa ha scritto Mario... un pensiero rivolto all'amico del cuore, fresco di compleanno. “Spero tu abbia avuto un bel compleanno, vecchio” con un faccina che strizza l'occhio, aggiungendo “stai in salute. Mi piace la scritta. Götzeus” terminando con una faccina che fa la linguaccia mentre strizza l'occhio.

 

  _immagini pubblicate da theechte su tumblr.com_

La sera nello stadio del Borussia Mönchengladbach ecco che va in scena la penultima amichevole prima della partenza per il Brasile... la Germania affronta il Camerun, un altro possibile avversario in Sud America, quando i tedeschi cercheranno di conquistare la loro quarta Coppa del Mondo. Marco e Mario partono titolari ed in un paio di occasioni “rischiano” pure di segnare... momento che aspettano da tanti mesi... l'ultima volta che hanno giocato insieme è stato nel novembre del 2013 a Wenbley contro l'Inghilterra... ma anche in quella occasione non riuscirono nell'intento. Segnare un gol, la possibilità di esultare alla loro maniera... sia Marco che Mario non riescono a nascondere l'impazienza... _prima o poi capiterà_ si chiede Marco... non riuscendo ad associare il “simbolo” giusto alla frase... una domanda _???_ od un'esclamazione _!!!_ purtroppo sarà per la prossima occasione, perchè mentre Marco gioca tutti i 90 minuti per Mario al 58° minuto c'è la staffetta con Andrè... al termine della partita nonostante il risultato finale di 2 a 2, nonostante i due amici non siano riusciti nel festeggiare un loro gol... l'umore di Marco e Mario è alto, perchè adesso i giocatori della Germania hanno alcuni giorni di riposo, la squadra si dovrà riunire di nuovo il giovedì successivo 5 giugno a Mainz... mentre il giorno seguente ci sarà l'ultima amichevole, quella con l'Armenia... e poi Brasile 2014, la Coppa del Mondo. Marco e Mario si ritrovano al Flughafen Düsseldorf di Mönchengladbach in attesa di prendere i loro rispettivi voli... Marco per Dortmund e Mario per Monaco, ma si tratta solamente di una separazione temporanea, molto breve... «Marco, allora ci vediamo martedì sera, ok?» con il biondo che abbraccia Mario salutandolo... «certo Mario, non potrei mancare per nulla al mondo».

Martedì 3 giugno, Marco si alza felice, perchè la sera festeggerà il compleanno di Mario... ma è come se i due ragazzi festeggiassero i loro compleanni due volte, ogni anno, in quanto i due eventi sono divisi solo da un paio di giorni. Come prima cosa Marco pubblica un messaggio su Instagram... il destinatario è naturalmente Mario... “buon compleanno fratello, solo il meglio per te” aggiungendo una piccola immagine di un pallone, che naturalmente non può mancare e che fa da cornice ad una loro foto... Marco e Mario “in volo”, esultando per un loro gol, ai tempi del Borussia Dortmund... quanti ricordi, che Marco cerca di sgombrare subito dalla sua mente, altrimenti lo sa che non riuscirà a trattenere le lacrime...

 

  _immagine pubblicata da lets-sandra-stuff su tumblr.com_

È un giorno speciale, i due amici si erano lasciati la domenica precedente, dandosi appuntamento per martedì sera, in un ristorante di Lünen, una città di circa 80.000 abitanti, situata a soli 15 km. A nord di Dortmund. Marco, Marcel, Mario, Fabian (il quale festeggia il compleanno nello stesso giorno di Mario), Ann... ed altri amici.

  _foto © lokalkompass.de_

7 milioni... una cifra incredibile, non avrebbe mai pensato di poter arrivare a questo livello, che la sua popolarità potesse avere un'impennata così repentina su Facebook... in pochissimi mesi, prima ha recuperato il gap con Mario, fino a quel momento più “gettonato” del biondo e poi lo ha distaccato notevolmente, se si pensa che mentre Marco ha raggiunto i 7 milioni, Mario non è ancora arrivato a 6. E Marco sa che con la Coppa del Mondo quanti altri record potrebbe battere nei prossimi mesi, nessun obiettivo gli è precluso. I suoi fan, ogni giorno controllano il suo profilo, nella speranza di avere qualcosa di nuovo, qualcosa in più... e Marco non si tira indietro... così che la mattina del 6 giugno 2014 posta un messaggio di ringraziamento su Facebook...

  _immagine pubblicata da gc-giuliacosentino-20 su tumblr.com_

“ _in una frazione di secondo il mio sogno è svanito!”_ Una Range Rover scura diretta verso l'ospedale di Mainz... Marco seduto sul sedile posteriore, con un assistente della squadra che lo aiuta a tenere la gamba sinistra alzata. La caviglia è “bloccata”, è stata applicata una fasciatura rigida... il guidatore procede spedito, la radio spenta, a suo fianco il Dr. Hans-Wilhelm Müller-Wohlfahrt, il medico della squadra del Bayern Monaco, medico ufficiale anche della Nazionale Tedesca. Sta parlando con Mister Löw... il primo tempo della partita amichevole è terminato. Marco piange a dirotto, la persona accanto a lui cerca di consolarlo, ma nulla può in questo momento... le mani sempre a tenere la caviglia fasciata... lo sguardo perso... il pensiero al Mondiale svanito... il primo mondiale, suo e di Mario... ora solo di Mario... _Mario..._

È mezzanotte passata, Mario si trova in Malakoff-Terrasse numero 1 a Mainz, presso l'Hotel Hyatt Regency... non è in camera, nessuno del team della nazionale potrebbe dormire in questo momento, non sapendo nulla... nessuna informazione è trapelata, qualcuno ci ha provato, ma i diretti interessati che si trovano in ospedale hanno altro a cui pensare che rispondere alle chiamate... Mario è nella hall e cammina nervosamente, non riesce a fermarsi un attimo, i capelli arruffati, segno di una doccia veloce e lasciati bagnati in tutta fretta, la faccia tirata, Mario è sempre pieno di gioia di vivere, sempre sorridente, sempre felice, non adesso, non in questo momento. Gli occhi rossi e pieni di lacrime, nonostante ne abbia già versate in quantità. Guarda sempre l'orologio, non capendo come mai tutto quel ritardo... lo sguardo basso... Mario non è solo, vicino a lui, seduti su sedie, poltrone, divanetti vari gli altri compagni, Mister Löw... e pure qualche giornalista... che però la security dell'hotel è riuscita, con fatica, a confinare fuori... Mario ogni tanto non resiste ed esce, dovendo respingere, ogni volta, il loro vano assalto...

Ore 20.45, sta per cominciare la partita. C'è aria di festa a Mainz, lo stadio è pieno in ogni ordine di posto, come sempre, incredibile la passione dei tedeschi per la loro nazionale, sempre difficile trovare un biglietto... tante famiglie, tanti bambini, una serata dal clima perfetto per giocare una partita, un impegno non troppo impegnativo, almeno sulla carta... l'Armenia di Henrikh Mkhitaryan, talentuoso giocatore del Borussia Dortmund... il nuovo numero 10, quello che ha sostituito Mario nel cuore di molti tifosi gialloneri, rimasti delusi, traditi dalla decisione di Mario di lasciare Dortmund per Monaco. Marco si ritrova nell'undici iniziale ma questa volta per Mario c'è solo la panchina... i due amici si sono salutati nello spogliatoio, prima di fare il loro ingresso in campo, un lungo e caloroso abbraccio... con l'augurio di poter giocare almeno uno spezzone di partita insieme... sempre alla ricerca di un loro gol...

La partita si trascina stancamente... verso la mezzora del primo tempo, Mario insieme ad altri compagni, infilata la pettorina, lascia la panchina portandosi alla destra della porta difesa da Roman... cominciando una serie di esercizi di riscaldamento... qualcuno entrerà, probabile nel secondo tempo, ed è quasi sicuro che uno di questi sarà Mario... ed il giovane si impegna anche se tra un esercizio e l'altro dà un'occhiata all'andamento della partita e scherza con i compagni... ormai il primo tempo è quasi terminato, è il 43° minuto... un numero che entrerà nella storia, negativamente purtroppo... Marco che rincorre un avversario, vuole recuperare il pallone, è vero che è un'amichevole ma Marco non fa troppe distinzioni, vuole vincere, vuole essere protagonista, vuole aiutare la squadra... l'avversario è più lento di lui e Marco è sicuro che riuscirà ad arrivarlo, è ormai giunto al suo fianco, allunga la gamba sinistra, con il piede alla ricerca del pallone... è il 43° minuto di una partita amichevole che qualcuno avrebbe potuto evitare di organizzare proprio il giorno prima della partenza per il Brasile... un silenzio surreale cala sullo stadio, un silenzio così assordante... milioni di persone sono davanti al televisore, bloccate in quello che stavano facendo, con lo sguardo sgomento fisso sullo schermo... il cuore che si ferma, non batte più, un istante che sembra non terminare mai... si aspettano che Marco si rialzi, si deve rialzare... non possono pensare ad altro, non vogliono pensare ad altro... si deve rialzare... gli spettatori della tribuna principale non sono troppo preoccupati, perchè hanno visto l'intervento da dietro, ma se potessero scrutare lo sguardo degli spettatori della tribuna opposta, il terrore stampato nei loro volti, perderebbero in un solo istante quella sicurezza che ancora hanno... il piede è rimasto bloccato sul terreno, gli 80 e passa chili di Marco provocano un movimento innaturale della caviglia... un dolore lancinante che arriva in una frazione di secondo al cervello, quella frazione di secondo che può tramutare un sogno in tragedia. Marco cade... la mano a tenersi la caviglia sinistra, piange e non solo dal dolore... in quella frazione di secondo ha capito che per lui non ci sarà un Brasile 2014, la Coppa del Mondo la potrà vedere solo in televisione... i compagni di squadra accorrono, Andrè è uno dei primi, non ha mai visto Marco così sofferente e non c'è bisogno che qualcuno gli dica quanto sia grave la situazione... basta vedere Marco piangere disperato, le mani a coprirsi il volto... Marco steso supino, i dottori che accorsi stanno valutando la situazione, difficile riuscire ad ottenere informazioni da Marco, quasi fosse sotto shock, continua a piangere ed urlare «LA CAVIGLIA!!!»... Andrè si avvicina da dietro, si china a sedere molleggiando sulle scarpe chiodate, allunga le mani e tocca delicatamente il collo del biondo, massaggiandolo, facendogli sentire la sua presenza, la sua vicinanza... cercando di tranquillizzarlo quanto più possibile, se è possibile tranquillizzare qualcuno che ha visto svanire il suo sogno in una frazione di secondo.

  _immagini pubblicate da samchin1 su tumblr.com_

Mario non è in campo, lo fosse stato adesso sarebbe lì accanto al biondo, nella buona e cattiva sorte... ma Mario sta scherzando con Erik, non si sono accorti di nulla... Roman si gira verso di loro cercando di attirare l'attenzione del giovane... Erik vede i gesti del portiere, tocca sulla spalla Mario e gli indica di voltarsi... lo sguardo di Mario incontra quello di Roman... ed a quel punto si accorge dell'innaturale silenzio che regna nello stadio... Roman ha il braccio steso, il guantone sinistro con l'indice rivolto verso l'altra metà del campo, dove un nugolo di persone si ritrova intorno a qualcosa, a qualcuno... Mario si passa la lingua sulle labbra, al rallentatore... si volta di nuovo verso Roman con gli occhi lucidi, non c'è bisogno che qualcuno gli dica chi si trova in mezzo... chi sta ricevendo le cure... la bocca mezza aperta, _respira Mario, respira..._ il battito del cuore a mille, che gli rimbomba nella testa... le dita delle mani aggrappate alla sua pettorina, _dai alzati... ti prego Marco, alzati..._ poi sposta il piede destro, seguito dal sinistro, un piede dietro l'altro, comincia a camminare... vede che Marco è di nuovo in piedi, tira quasi un sospiro di sollievo... si blocca un secondo, ma poi nota che è “scortato” ed il piede sinistro non lo appoggia... la faccia sofferente... riprende a camminare, Marco intanto viene portato fuori dal campo in direzione dello spogliatoio, Mario si passa le mani tra i capelli, per poi farle scivolare sul viso, a raccogliere alcune lacrime, cerca di incrociare lo sguardo di Mister Löw... ma è troppo impegnato a parlare con il suo staff, le facce sono tirate, il cuore di Mario continua a battere forte... lo stomaco si è bloccato... ha quasi la sensazione che da un momento all'altro potrebbe svenire... continua a cercare uno sguardo amico, qualcuno che gli possa dire cosa è successo, ma sono tutti presi, gli occhi bassi, ormai ha raggiunto la panchina... mentre la partita sta riprendendo, alcuni minuti dalla fine del primo tempo, più il recupero... Mario non potrebbe andarsene, non potrebbe lasciare il campo, ma non se ne preoccupa... si toglie la pettorina e la lascia cadere accanto alla panchina, entra nel tunnel... è deserto, si sentono rimbombare solo i tacchetti delle sue scarpe... oltre al battito del suo cuore... comincia a correre quando sente dei singhiozzi in lontananza, corre sempre più forte, urla nella sua testa, _MARCO!!! MARCO!!!_ Svolta l'angolo di corsa, le scarpe chiodate perfette per un campo di terra e erba si trovano in difficoltà, su un pavimento lucido e scivoloso, Mario perde quasi il controllo, rischiando di andare a sbattere sul muro, evitando per miracolo un inserviente che sta procedendo nella sua stessa direzione... i singhiozzi sempre più forti, Mario arriva alla porta dello spogliatoio e la apre con forza, davanti a lui... Marco seduto sopra un lettino, la gamba sinistra stesa mentre un dottore sta delicatamente sfilando lo scarpino... l'altra gamba piegata con il piede a fare presa. Le braccia distese dietro di lui, con i palmi delle mani sul lettino, per evitare di cadere... il viso rivolto verso l'alto, incurante delle lacrime che scendono copiose e gli bagnano la maglietta già impregnata del suo sudore... sente il forte rumore della porta che aperta di scatto va a sbattere sulla parete... Mario entra di corsa, si morde il labbro inferiore mentre si avvicina al biondo, si mette a sedere sul lettino proprio accanto a lui e lo prende tra le sue braccia... le dita di Marco afferrano la maglietta, il numero 19 deformato dalla presa, la testa sul suo petto mentre il giovane appoggia il mento sulla testa del biondo, poi alza lo sguardo cercando di captare dalle espressioni dei dottori chini sulla caviglia di Marco, qualcosa di più... gliela stanno fasciando per evitare qualsiasi movimento che potrebbe peggiorare la situazione... «bisogna portarlo subito all'ospedale» il dottor Müller-Wohlfahrt dice al suo assistente... Mario allora allenta un attimo la presa, ha bisogno di guardare Marco negli occhi, _«è il nostro sogno Marco, niente e nessuno ce lo potrà portare via... ok?»_ cercando di attirare l'attenzione del biondo, ancora troppo sconvolto per riuscire a smettere di piangere, di disperarsi... _«vedrai, andrà tutto bene...»_ aggiunge Mario, riuscendo alla fine a stabilire un contatto visivo con il dottore, lo conosce bene, è il dottore del Bayern Monaco e quando si è trasferito dal Borussia Dortmund portandosi dietro un brutto infortunio, il dottore è stato determinante per il completo recupero... Marco non potrebbe essere in mani migliori. Mario cerca di trattenere altre lacrime, mentre alcune hanno già raggiunto le labbra, il sapore salato... passa la lingua per asciugarle... il braccio sinistro intorno al torace di Marco, mentre con la mano destra accarezza delicatamente il suo viso... ma dal dottore non arrivano segnali positivi, una smorfia sul viso, fa quasi per scuotere la testa, ma poi interrompe... vuole lasciare ai due ragazzi una minima speranza, anche sapendo che purtroppo l'ultima speranza Marco l'ha persa al 43° minuto... « _dai Marco, vieni, bisogna andare a fare degli esami in ospedale_ » il dottore rivolto verso il biondo, afferrando delicatamente il braccio con la mano per farlo alzare... aiutato dal suo assistente... Mario allora si sposta verso una panca, afferra la maglia da sotto, la solleva e la tira verso l'alto per sfilarsela dalla testa e poi la lascia sulla panca, rimanendo a torso nudo, che brilla illuminato dalla luce artificiale, in quanto coperto dal sudore, apre l'armadietto alla ricerca del sopra della tuta... «vengo anche io» mentre finisce di chiudere la zip e sta per togliersi gli scarpini per sostituirli con un paio di più comode scarpe da ginnastica... Marco in piedi, il dottore da un lato, l'assistente dall'altro, una ciabatta per il piede destro ed il sinistro, nudo, ricoperto da una fasciatura, lo tiene alzato... in quanto non lo deve appoggiare... il dottore guarda Mario, capisce quello che sta provando in quel momento ma gli dà un suggerimento « _Marco è in ottime mani, rimani... ne avremo per un po'..._ » Mario sta per protestare, solleva il braccio destro, la mano a pugno... stringe forte... stringe, stringe... ma alla fine fa cenno di sì con la testa, si avvicina al biondo, il suo asciugamano lo passa sul viso di Marco, cercando di asciugare le lacrime mischiate al sudore... quindi lasciatolo cadere per terra, allunga le mani e delicatamente le appoggia sul collo di Marco... gli tocca i capelli e poi lo bacia in fronte e diverse volte sulle guance tenendo le mani nelle sue, Marco non dice nulla... allontanandosi verso l'uscita dello spogliatoio... le mani piano piano si allentano, le dita si aprono, lasciando andare via il suo amico... Mario aspetta un minuto, sperando che il biondo sia ormai lontano, quindi sempre con la mano serrata a pugno, si gira verso l'armadietto lasciando cadere il pugno con tutta la forza che ha, deformandolo, urlando di rabbia «NNNNOOOOOO!!!!» e poi tenendosi la mano per il dolore... Mats è il primo ad entrare... il primo tempo della partita è appena terminato, correndo, incurante della fatica, ha percorso il tunnel che lo ha portato lì davanti a Mario... seduto sulla panca, la testa china, le mani tra i capelli, piange a dirotto, singhiozzando, le lacrime che cadono sul pavimento... formando una chiazza d'acqua... piano piano arrivano anche gli altri, Mats si china, appoggia le sue mani sulle ginocchia di Mario, il giovane alza la testa, vede l'amico... scuote la testa e continua a piangere più forte di prima...

Un quarto d'ora dopo la Range Rover scura si ferma proprio davanti al Pronto Soccorso dell'ospedale... ecco Marco, con i dottori, che percorre il corridoio per raggiungere la sala dove sarà sottoposto ad accertamenti per valutare l'entità dell'infortunio... lo sguardo perso nel vuoto... non c'è bisogno di alcun accertamento... Marco sa la verità, la conosce troppo bene, purtroppo...

  _immagine pubblicata da samchin1 su tumblr.com_

Al 75° minuto Mario entra al posto di Andrè per giocare gli ultimi minuti di quella maledetta partita, ha ricevuto le consegne da parte del Mister ma come può pensare che si possa concentrare... non sapendo nulla di Marco, dopo aver vissuto il dramma del biondo... si muove senza pensare, gioca, passa, tira, fa tutto quello che deve fare e lo fa anche bene, realizzando una doppietta all'83° ed al 90°... ma la testa è altrove, non potrebbe essere altrimenti... come potrebbe festeggiare sapendo che Marco sta soffrendo così tanto? Come potrebbe festeggiare sapendo che ha dovuto lasciare il suo amico del cuore da solo... segna i gol, allarga le braccia rivolgendo i palmi davanti a se, mentre lo sguardo è rivolto verso il cielo, dal suo viso non traspare alcuna emozione, non c'è accenno di un minimo di sorriso... nulla... lo sguardo serio, pieno di preoccupazioni, pieno di dolore che in quel momento lo sta divorando... _il nostro primo mondiale, mio e di Marco... mio e di MARCO..._

_ _

  _immagine pubblicata da xmickiee-fcb su tumblr.com_

Mario rientra nella hall proprio quando sull'iPhone di Marco arriva una chiamata...

Mario aveva terminato di vestirsi dopo una doccia veloce, avvicinato da Mats che gli ha detto «ecco gli effetti personali di Marco» lasciando l'iPhone, gli orecchini ed altro nelle mani di Mario, mentre poi Mats aggiunge «il trolley lo mettiamo insieme agli altri nel pullman». Mario fa cenno di sì con la testa, poi prende le sue cose e rivolto a Mats «io non aspetto, prendo un taxi e torno subito in hotel» con il difensore del Borussia Dortmund e della nazionale che annuisce condividendo la scelta... «chiamami se sai qualcosa» gli chiede e Mario abbozza un leggero sorriso, quindi apre la porta, esce dallo spogliatoio e poi di corsa verso l'uscita dello stadio... un nugolo di giornalisti, fotografi che vedendolo si fiondano alla ricerca di notizie, impressioni... Götzeus, Marco e Mario... queste parole sono nella bocca di tutti, i tifosi vogliono sapere ed i giornalisti fanno il loro lavoro... ma Mario non è un robot, è un essere umano ed in questo momento non ha né la forza, né la voglia, né la concentrazione per rilasciare interviste... abbassa la visiera del cappellino sugli occhi ed incurante di tutto quello che lo circonda, riesce a svicolare, chiamare un taxi e poi a scappare a tutta velocità verso la destinazione, «Malakoff-Terrasse numero 1», mostrando un biglietto di 50 euro all'autista... che non se lo fa ripetere due volte...

L'iPhone di Marco continua a suonare, insistentemente, di chiamate ne sono arrivate molte da quando Mario ne è venuto in possesso, ma fino ad ora ha evitato di rispondere, sono arrivati anche molti messaggini... ma quando Mario legge la scritta “MAMMA” sul display, non può fare finta di nulla... cerca di respirare profondamente, già la sua famiglia sarà angosciata dopo aver visto le immagini in televisione, non vuole far sentire loro la disperazione che sta vivendo anche lui... _«sono Mario,»_ schiarendo la voce e poi _«no, non è qui, è in ospedale per alcuni controlli»_ si passa la mano tra i capelli e poi le dita ad asciugare alcune lacrime, _«lo stiamo aspettando da un momento all'altro»_ , scuote la testa... _«no, non sappiamo ancora nulla...»_ si deve mettere a sedere, vede un bracciolo del divano libero... tentenna un attimo, si morde il labbro... _«lo so... no-non vo-voglio nea-neanche pensa-rci...»_ balbetta cercando di frenare alcuni singhiozzi... tentativo vano... Andrè è lì vicino, notando l'amico in difficoltà lo raggiunge, Mario lo vede e gli lascia l'iPhone di Marco nelle mani, allontanandosi un attimo non riuscendo più a trattenere i singhiozzi... « _mi scusi signora, sono Andrè, un amico di Marco..._ » «sì, sono proprio io...» «certo, siamo fiduciosi, però questo non sapere nulla ci consuma...» poi accorgendosi che forse non avrebbe dovuto parlare così apertamente aggiunge, «certo signora, appena Marco arriverà la faremo chiamare...» un attimo di silenzio ascoltando le parole della mamma di Marco e quindi terminando la conversazione «sicuro, grazie.» Andrè riconsegna l'iPhone di Marco a Mario, mentre da fuori alcune voci «eccoli, stanno tornando...» Mario si fionda fuori, alla sua destra Mats... rimane lì in quella posizione, leggermente distante da dove si trova parcheggiata la Range Rover scura... non sa come affrontare Marco, ha paura... Marco, ancora con la divisa della nazionale indosso, scende e con l'aiuto di due stampelle si dirige verso l'hotel, incrocia il suo sguardo, anche se il biondo sta cercando Mario ma non lo trova, perchè nascosto dietro a Mats... tutti si avvicinano a Marco, lo circondano, cercando di ottenere notizie circa l'infortunio... ma Marco non fa altro che scuotere la testa, non dice nulla, c'è chi si rivolge al dottore ma ottiene la stessa risposta... anche se poi quando cala il silenzio, aggiunge «tra qualche ora ne sapremo di più, i legamenti sono rimasti interessati, ma solo parzialmente... è una situazione delicata, da valutare attentamente...» sperava di poter dare delle notizie migliori... Marco è distrutto, ed è bastato quello sguardo oltre alle ultime notizie del dottore, perchè Mario abbandoni di corsa la posizione rientrando dentro la hall dell'hotel... Mats non fa in tempo a fermarlo, «Mario, dove vai?» I ragazzi fanno largo, lasciando passare Marco, che avanza con fatica, usando le stampelle e cercando sempre con lo sguardo Mario... vede Andrè e gli chiede con la voce rotta dal pianto... _«Mario dov'è?»_ Andrè si gira intorno e risponde «era qui, ma adesso non lo vedo più.» Intanto Mats ha seguito Mario, lo trova in fondo alle scale che portano ai piani superiori, in un angolo... è seduto per terra, rannicchiato, con la schiena appoggiata alla parete, la testa tra le ginocchia... piange disperato, Mats si mette a sedere accanto a lui... gli passa la mano sinistra sotto il mento sollevandogli leggermente la testa... « _Mario, c'è Marco di là che ti aspetta... non vai?_ » Mario si morde il labbro, non riuscendo a trattenere le lacrime, _«non posso Mats... Marco non verrà in Brasile, sarebbe stato il nostro primo Mondiale... lo desideravamo così tanto, lo avevamo sognato...»_ l'amico cerca di consolarlo, « _ma non è ancora sicuro... il dottore ha detto che la situazione va valutata bene... chissà, magari potrebbe saltare qualche partita ma essere comunque presente... eh?_ » continuando a cercare lo sguardo di Mario, sperando di essere riuscito a farlo sentire un pochino meglio... mentre dalla hall intanto si sente una voce chiamare... _«Mario?»_ una prima volta... e poi dopo un'altra _«Mario?»_ con sempre più insistenza e frequenza... «Mario?» con il giovane che si copre le orecchie con le mani... scuotendo la testa... Mats rimane sorpreso, «Mario! Che fai... c'è Marco di là, il tuo Marco, ha bisogno di te in questo momento, non puoi ignorarlo...» passando la mano tra i capelli del giovane e cercando di farlo alzare... prendendolo poi per le braccia... Mario si lascia tirare su ma non si muove, « _che cosa gli dico? Non saprei cosa dirgli Mats... come fare per consolarlo, era il nostro sogno ed è andato distrutto... ed io che me ne sono pure andato da Dortmund, lasciandolo solo... l'ho abbandonato Mats..._ » dalla hall arrivano segnali di una disperazione sempre più profonda... «MARIO?» urla il biondo... fa qualche passo, con Andrè che gli sta vicino per evitare che possa cadere nella concitazione del momento... il biondo si volta verso di lui e incredulo gli chiede... « _Mario... dov'è? Perchè non è qui... Mario... Mario... MARIO..._ MARIO!!!» Mats non può continuare a sentire le grida inascoltate e disperate di Marco... si avvicina ancora di più a Mario, che alzato lo sguardo di nuovo si butta tra le sue braccia « _Mario, ha bisogno di te adesso, non c'è bisogno che tu gli dica nulla... ha bisogno solo di sentire la tua presenza, ha bisogno di te... un gesto, lo sai, vale più di mille parole... dai Mario, se non andrai da lui, poi non te lo perdonerai per il resto della tua vita..._ » «MARIO!!!» « _MARIO!!!_ » la voce di Marco comincia a perdere intensità... ma proprio mentre sta per lasciarsi cadere, preso dallo sconforto... ecco che nella hall compare Mario, Marco allora con tutta la forza che gli è rimasta lo chiama di nuovo a gran voce, la mano sinistra a tenere saldamente la stampella, mentre il braccio destro disteso davanti a lui, con le dita della mano che si muovono freneticamente, fino a quando non riescono a toccare il corpo di Mario... ed a quel punto ecco che Marco lascia perdere la stampella e si lascia cadere tra le braccia di Mario, che preso l'amico lo stringe forte a se... Marco lo guarda negli occhi e piangendo, _«ho com-combinato un disas-disastro Mari-o... perdona-mi, non vo-volevo... non vo-volevo farlo... perdo-nami... non essere a-arrabbia-to con me... ti pre-go... Mario, ti pre-go...»_ continuando a singhiozzare mentre affonda le proprie dita sulla tuta di Mario, cercando il contatto fisico con il viso dell'amico... guancia su guancia... chiude gli occhi e rimane in quella posizione per molti minuti... il piede sinistro sempre sollevato da terra...  _«Marco, non è stata colpa tua, non è colpa di nessuno... è solo sfortuna, come potrei essere arrabbiato con te...»_ con Mario che dopo un pò comincia a sentire il peso del biondo. _«Marco, andiamo su in camera... hai bisogno di fare una doccia...»_ sussurra il giovane, mentre intanto il gruppo di persone che si era formato intorno ai due amici, piano piano, si va smembrando... non c'è nulla che possano fare in questo momento, Marco ha tutto quello di cui ha bisogno, c'è Mario, ed infatti da quando è riuscito ad abbracciarlo, dopo che è rimasto avvinghiato al suo amico, il respiro è tornato piano piano normale, le lacrime non scendono più, anche se nel viso ci sono i segni della sofferenza patita fino ad ora... « _sì Mario, non ne posso più di sentire questa puzza..._ » e per la prima volta da molte ore ecco che un abbozzo di sorriso si forma sul suo viso... Mario lo guarda felice e dopo avergli dato un bacio gli conferma « _sei sempre il mio Marco, anche se puzzi..._ » ed i due amici ridono insieme... mentre si avviano verso l'ascensore, Marco avanza con le stampelle, con Mario al suo fianco che controlla ogni movimento. Preme il pulsante per richiamare l'ascensore e mentre attendono è riuscito ad ottenere l'attenzione di un inserviente, chiedendo gentilmente una busta di plastica per coprire la caviglia del biondo... appena entrati in camera, Mario aiuta Marco a sedersi sul letto, appoggia le stampelle sul muro lì vicino e poi gli restituisce gli oggetti personali ricevuti da Mats nello spogliatoio dello stadio del Mainz, dicendogli «Marco, ti ha cercato tua madre, le ho promesso che l'avrei fatta richiamare appena possibile...» Marco ringrazia l'amico, il quale aggiunge «io vado a preparare la doccia...» mentre il biondo ha appena effettuato la chiamata ed è in attesa di una risposta... « _Mà?_ » riesce solo a dire... perchè appena sente la voce della madre si commuove... Mario si è affacciato dal bagno, gli piange il cuore vedere il suo amico in quelle condizioni, così sofferente... mentre cerca di parlare con sua madre, anche se i singhiozzi e le lacrime rendono la cosa difficile, Mario sente l'irrefrenabile bisogno di andare da lui e rincuorarlo, ma sa che in questo momento ha bisogno di stare da solo con sua madre, con la sua famiglia. Mario chiude di nuovo la porta del bagno. Una decina di minuti dopo Mario esce tornando di nuovo in camera, Marco è seduto sul letto, la gamba sinistra stesa... mentre la destra si trova a penzoloni... l'iPhone tra le mani, mentre tra le altre cose prova a rispondere a qualche messaggio ricevuto, tanti... troppi in questo momento in cui ha difficoltà a concentrarsi... «sei pronto?» chiede Mario all'amico, aggiungendo «intanto mettiamo la busta a coprire la caviglia». Marco si avvicina al bordo del letto, Mario si china, infila la busta e la ferma in modo che l'acqua non possa entrare, poi Marco, aiutato dall'amico si alza, appoggiando le mani sulle spalle dell'amico per rimanere in piedi, in equilibrio su una gamba sola, mentre Mario gli toglie i vari indumenti lasciando il biondo nudo, quindi si spoglia a sua volta ed i due amici si avviano verso il bagno.

La mattina del 7 giugno 2014 Marco riceve la visita del Dr. Hans-Wilhelm Müller-Wohlfahrt, Mario è al suo fianco, i due amici si tengono per mano, mentre si sentono dire quello che purtroppo avevano temuto... «non sei alla fine della tua carriera Marco, per cui si potrebbe tentare un recupero miracoloso, in quanto non ci saranno altre occasioni», e bastano queste parole per capire dove vuole arrivare il dottore... con i due amici che si avvicinano ancora di più, «tu sei giovane, tutta una carriera davanti a te, non avrebbe senso rischiare, purtroppo non c'è tempo per rimediare» Mario passa la mano libera sul collo di Marco, massaggiandolo delicatamente... Marco annuisce, è d'accordo con il dottore, non vuole pregiudicare la prossima stagione, è vero che attendeva questo momento da 4 anni e che nel 2018 di anni ne avrà 29... ma ci sono tantissime altre competizioni da vincere... «va bene dottore» è la risposta del biondo, non piange, di lacrime ne ha versate anche troppe, in cuor suo sapeva di non avere speranze... il dottore abbozza un sorriso, era sicuro che Marco avrebbe compreso e poi gli comunica «preparati, che tra poco andiamo in ospedale per il gesso», salutando i ragazzi ed uscendo dalla camera.

La Range Rover scura lo sta aspettando in strada, il motore acceso, il dottore seduto sul sedile dei passeggeri. Marco si trova nella hall, sta salutando i suoi compagni, che quella stessa sera si imbarcheranno su un volo che li porterà in Brasile... il biondo riceve tante attenzioni, manifestazioni di affetto... e con malincuore abbandona il ritiro della nazionale, esce dalla hall e faticosamente si avvia verso la Range Rover. Mario è lì ad attenderlo, Marco si avvicina con Mario che gli dice _«ho deciso non parto più, era il nostro sogno... rimango con te!_ » le dita a sgombrare gli occhi da alcune lacrime, Marco sorride... sa che Mario lo farebbe veramente, ma non sarebbe giusto, _«il tuo sogno è ancora vivo Mario, non potrei mai chiederti di rinunciarci...»_ abbracciando forte l'amico, le fronti a contatto, gli occhi fissi sull'altro, _«ma come farai a casa... avrai bisogno di aiuto, mi trasferisco per un po' da te...»_ Marco è felice, in questo momento sorride con sempre più forza e sa che di forza ne dovrà avere molta nei prossimi mesi... Mario rinuncerebbe al suo sogno per lui, come lui farebbe per l'amico, senza pensarci due volte, _«Marcel sta venendo da Dortmund, mi viene a prendere all'ospedale per tornare a casa... non sono solo Mario, Marcel e Robin mi daranno una mano, senza contare che mia madre me la ritroverò sempre per casa...»_ e questa volta la risata si sente da alcune decine di metri di distanza... poi tornando serio, _«starò bene Mario, tu hai una missione, certo senza di me sarà molto ma molto più difficile arrivare in fondo...»_ e gli fa l'occhiolino, proseguendo « _ma ho fiducia in voi, riportate a casa questa_ **#@^% & **_coppa_ » poi avvicina la bocca all'orecchio di Mario, « _mi mancherai da morire!_ » baciandolo calorosamente... quindi sale in macchina, mentre Mario lo guarda partire, le lacrime che cominciano a scendere copiosamente... Marco abbassa il finestrino e gli mostra le dita delle mani a formare un cuore...

Alcune ore dopo ecco Marco uscire dall'ospedale, il gesso sulla gamba sinistra... sale sulla Range Rover bicolore, Marcel alla guida, destinazione Dortmund...

  _immagini pubblicate da marcohan su tumblr.com_

 

  _immagini pubblicate da kinoko37 su tumblr.com_

 

__

 

  _immagini pubblicate da footballismyliffee su tumblr.com_

 

__

__

__

  _immagini pubblicate da aaronjramsey su tumblr.com_

 

“ _I really don't know how I am meant to find the words to express how I am currently feeling._

_A dream has ended from one second to the next”_

  * _**Marco Reus**_




 

 

“ _A dream's been shattered, but I've got to look forward and go into my rehabilitation as professionally as I can, because things have to go on._

_I'll come back even stronger than I was.”_

  * _**Marco Reus**_




 

****

_immagini pubblicate da lets-sandra-stuff su tumblr.com _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> L'idea iniziale era quella di scrivere una storia che raccontasse i mondiali del Brasile e che quindi avrei dovuto pubblicare a luglio, sempre che la Germania fosse arrivata in fondo. L'infortunio di Marco ha stravolto i piani...  
> Volevo segnalare alcune curiosità:
> 
> _ le camere singole di San Martino in Passiria... durante il ritiro ho visto un video selfie di Mario, alcune immagini dalla sua camera... e ho avuto proprio la sensazione che si trattasse di una singola, forse Marco era lì dietro che se la rideva senza far rumore o forse non era presente in quel momento... tutto è possibile, ma quella sensazione mi ha poi dato lo spunto per aggiungere qualcosa alla storia e quindi l'ho fatta mia. Da notare che in Brasile ci sono le camerate... Mario si trova insieme ad Andrè, Toni, Roman ed altri 3...
> 
> _ la conferenza stampa è avvenuta davvero, e l'ho vista pure in diretta streaming sul sito della federazione tedesca, anche se non ho capito neanche una parola :) quindi non è farina del mio sacco, nel senso che le domande e risposte che ho riportato sono alcune di quelle “reali”, non le ho riportate tutte per evitare di rendere la storia troppo pesante e noiosa ma ho lasciato solamente quelle che ritenevo più interessanti.
> 
> _ una domanda che ricorreva spesso in rete, specialmente su tumblr.com... ma Marco e Mario sanno di “Götzeus”? Adesso conosciamo la risposta, il post di Mario, con la foto di Marco e Mario dopo la partita di Dortmund tra il Borussa ed il Bayern, la scritta Götzeus sull'immagine editata... ed un bel “I like the edit” da parte di Mario... che chiedere di più... 
> 
> _ esce una notizia su lokalkompass.de, insieme a due foto, Marco insieme a Marcel... la sera del 3 giugno si sono ritrovati in un ristorante di Lünen a festeggiare il compleanno di Mario... anche se nelle foto di Mario neanche l'ombra... avranno avuto altre informazioni a riguardo... 
> 
> _ Marco è attualmenete in vacanza con Marcel e Robin a Creta... come dice il detto “chi trova un amico trova un tesoro”... Marco ne ha addirittura due...


End file.
